


【翻译】My Private Dancer

by covina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-powered AU, Stony - Freeform, Stripping, Superhusbands, bottom!Steve, exotic dancing, explicit gay sex, handjobs, virgin!steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covina/pseuds/covina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers刚刚进入世界顶级的脱衣舞行业，就吸引住了著名的亿万富翁花花公子Tony Stark的目光。他们两人间的微妙关系是否会逐渐发展更上一层楼？还是过于亲密的关系终会将这段感情烧的片甲不留？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】My Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Private Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615767) by [lilmoongodess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmoongodess/pseuds/lilmoongodess). 



1\. 他感到越来越紧张了。Steve尝试过深呼吸，想其它事情，Clint带着一脸“我懂”的笑容递给他的一杯jager，他也喝下去了。但是这些都不管用，那杯酒还让他的脸颊更加发烫。

“他们可是愿意花大价钱来看你脸上这红晕是不是也会出现在下面某部位的。”Clint笑出了声，弯下身把一双过膝长靴扣好。他穿了一身全黑色的皮衣，这衣服看起来就像是罗宾汉的疯狂粉丝设计的。Steve第一次看到自己的朋友穿着它站在卧室的镜子前时，他简直笑到了肚子疼，但Clint只是微笑着对他眨眨眼，“能赚不少钱，值了。”

此前Steve一直不相信他室友的这份“工作”能赚到三位数，而且有些时候只是一夜之间。但几周过去后，Clint交房租越来越大方，甚至还为Steve交了一些，这让他不得不感到好奇。

所以他才会在寒冷的11月晚上出门跟着Clint一起去工作。当他来到曼哈顿下城区，看到一栋非常别致高雅的建筑鹤立于银行和抵押公司之间时，他还是很吃惊的。Clint冲门卫使了个眼色，然后领着Steve进去走到一扇金色的门前，上面极其讲究地写着它的名字“Mon Coeur”。

Steve完全没想到自己会被带到这样一个地方。

这是一个极其高端，只向富人敞开大门的脱衣舞俱乐部。

俱乐部内部光线昏暗，却也不失优雅。红木和绸缎，柚木和天鹅绒，这样色彩柔和的搭配到处都是。一个长长的大理石制吧台镶嵌在边上，中间突出来的平台上架着些小桌子，来自世界各地的男人和女人们穿着昂贵漂亮的衣服，正在上面喝着高档红酒或古老的威士忌，吃着虾仁与鹅肝酱，还有...

...一位几乎什么都没穿的金发男人随着震耳的音乐节奏舞动着。Steve被惊得目瞪口呆，他试图移开目光，这简直太尴尬了。但是Clint正领着他穿过屋子，那一幕又回到了他视线之内，他没法不去看。

Steve看到那舞男戴着个面具，他想起Clint曾经也戴过一个面具。那金发男人看着像一位次神，肌肉强健，体格优雅。Steve看得入了迷，他还没弄明白发生了什么，只见那男人的手向下伸去，熟练地解下了一块金色的...那是块缠腰布吗？！然后将它轻轻扔到了旁边，露出某个巨大的器官，Steve简直不能相信自己正在看到的——他正在 _看_ ！他赶紧低下头，扶住了旁边的一把椅子。

底下传来了了赞赏的低语声，Clint过来推了推他，带着他远离了那些声音。一个拥有温柔的英式腔调的声音在人群中喊着什么，是数字，Steve想，那是什么意思？他回过头最后看了一眼，抬起双手挡住了舞台中央晃眼的光线。台上的男人咧嘴笑着展示着自己的一身肌肉，他看起来很开心。接着Steve听到了一声愤怒的叫嚷，他看到一个苍白的黑发男人正在和一个红发女子争吵。然后他们离开了，Clint把他拽到了一块暗色的帷幕之内。

“那是怎么回事，Clint？”Steve感觉很热，脸上的红晕更深了。那个舞男的肉体一直萦绕在他脑中挥之不去，他体内的艺术细胞很喜欢那个画面，迫不及待地想要把那优美的形体画下来，而他自己的身体也很喜欢它。虽然Steve一直认为自己是个思想开放的男人，但这个....这到底算什么？他从没考虑过和男人在一起，但是...他小心翼翼地调整了一下自己的裤子，试图不让它过于明显。

但Clint还是看到了，幸好他什么都没说，只是带着Steve继续沿着走廊前进。走廊两侧是一扇扇的门，Steve看了看那些门上的优雅字体，都写着化妆室，有一个上面标着“黑寡妇”，另一个标着“Thor”，还有一些其他的名字。Clint在“鹰眼”前停了下来，带他进了屋。

这是一间很高档的化妆室，和外面的主厅一样用木材和大理石装饰着。Clint的各种演出服搭在躺椅和椅子上，Steve感激地随便找个地方坐了下来。

“那么，你是个脱衣舞男？”Steve揉着自己的后颈问道。简直不能再尴尬了，尽管Steve从小到大几乎没离开过纽约，但他从没想过自己会接触这种事情。他寥寥无几的业余时间都是在餐厅打工，勉强凑着艺术学院的学费，很少有精力再去想其他事。他的经费一直很紧张，Clint最近的工资已经足够吸引他走出自己的小世界然后寻找更多的...更赚钱的机会。

“基本上是的。”Clint咧着嘴笑，很快地脱下了自己的衣服，Steve挪开了自己的视线。Clint忍不住笑出了声，开始套上黑色的皮衣，“如果价钱合适，也能做得更多些。”

Steve下巴都要掉了，他转过头恰好看到Clint正在穿一条皮裤，他里面只穿了一件由一根绳和一小块布做成的丁字裤。“你还 _卖淫_ ！？Clint——不——不行！”Steve站起来冲向门边，这简直太疯狂了他还以为这是个很可靠的工作呢。

Clint追过去抓住了他的胳膊：“Hey whoa！别随便评判！这些钱买的东西把冰箱填满的时候你可是很高兴的。”Clint语气中并没有愤怒，当Steve转过身面对他时，Clint仍然保持着微笑，“而且，不，性不是必须的。不过有一些人愿意做。我，不做。”他的笑容更大了，“好吧，是至少还没做，等价钱特别高的时候再说。”

“那你现在都干什么？”Steve叹气，迷惑地问道。至少震惊把他的性奋给压下去了。  
“试着这么想：能在这跳舞的人都得拥有非常棒的身形，我们就像是艺术品，人们花大价钱来近距离观赏的。”Clint冲他眨眨眼，被Steve白了一眼之后继续道，“当然了，有时候得撸给他们看，或者是他们看着我们撸，但大多时候我们只是单纯的跳舞，或者来个大腿舞，再或者哦见鬼，甚至是陪他们聊天。Thor经常陪聊。”

“你——你——撸给——什么！？”Steve语无伦次地道，再次激动地脸红了起来，“怎么可以——？”

然后Clint打断了他：“冷静点，伙计。你开始工作的时候会签个合约，定好你愿意和不愿意做的事。当然了，这会决定你赚多赚少，但他们不会逼你做某些事。Fury人不错，而且他还会保护我们，确保顾客不会占我们便宜。”

“那么...”Steve开口，然后闭上了嘴。他简直不敢相信自己真的在考虑这个工作，但是那工资……下学期又要交学费了……而且他已经锻炼很久了，他现在的身材已经足够成为人体素描的好模子了。

“我已经为你安排好面试了。”Clint咧着嘴笑。

所以两周之后他又回到了这里，和Clint共用一个化妆室，正在穿演出服准备第一次登台跳舞。Fury只看了他一眼，就笑得像头不怀好意的狼：“他们为了看你可是会花大价钱的。”他就说了这么一句，接着就让他的助手去准备合约了。Steve签了第一个晚上的，只同意了跳舞，没有其它。性接触是不被允许的，Steve觉得这样还可以接受。

“来吧，准备好了，还有五分钟就到你了。”Clint拍了拍他的肩膀。Steve点点头，系上了皮套裤的腰带。他被安排的角色是美国牛仔，服装主要是流苏和皮革制成的，夹克上有颗闪亮的星星，配上一顶帽子，还有一个独行侠样子的面具，只不过是蓝色的。主色系是浅蓝和红，它们被很好地搭配在了一起。总的来说，这个设计非常不错。

Steve戴上面具，跟着Clint走出了屋子，沿着走廊来到了舞台下方的后台。这中间有个暗门，然后是个可升降的平台，可以帮舞者实现一个盛大的开场。Steve站了上去，努力压下内心的担忧。

Clint没再多鼓励他什么，只是提醒他别忘了结束前的那一招。Steve最后冲他微笑了一下，深吸一口气，然后等着音响中那温柔的英式语调为他报幕。

“女士们先生们，接下来请欢迎Mon Coeur最新的艺术作品——”Steve摆好自己的出场pose，上面的暗门打开了，灯光挥洒到他身上，他呼出了一口气。

“The Captain.”

升降台向上移动着，下面的观众很安静。Clint解释过这很正常，因为这些人花了不少钱来观看节目，他们不希望俗气的欢呼和粗鄙的叫嚷破坏了自己的兴致。这样的安静让Steve无比紧张，好像一根针掉到地上都会变得异常清晰。

音乐开始了，Steve随着它舞动着，就像Clint教他的一样。

低沉的鼓点，呜咽的长笛还有副吉他一起编织了一副极具情色意味的声乐图画，Steve不去看那一双双紧盯着自己的眼睛，完全沉浸在了舞蹈里。他是位艺术家，他可以用肢体姿态来完成一张画作。

慢慢地，衣服开始散落，他熟练地摘下手套，然后脱下靴子。一声更深沉的低音响起，Steve扭着跨脱下了他的皮夹克，裸露出上半身。人群中的喘息声令他猝不及防，他试着不去想那些人此刻看到的画面。低语声越来越大，这些声音在他身边打转。Clint说他们是很安静的...是他做错什么了吗？他咬紧牙关转过身——一定要完成这个工作——慢慢把背带从肩膀上褪下，仰起头斜了斜头上的帽子。

现在该用Clint提醒他的那一招了。他缓缓地低下头向人群中看去，那些面孔都十分模糊，但是一缕暗蓝色的光吸引了他的注意。是在那人的胸口上？Steve没时间多想，他抬起目光看向了那个男人，一双暗色的眸子正盯着他，Steve抽了口气，皱了皱鼻子。Clint说这招叫做“勾人”，只能勾住一位客人的兴趣。Steve希望自己看起来不会太傻，他对那男人露出自己最迷人的微笑，男人正和身边的人比划着什么，眼睛却从未离开过Steve。男人目光中的炙热令人无法忽视，Steve渐渐看清了他的容貌，精心修饰过的山羊胡——Van Dyke风格——绝对的贵族气概，总体上...非常英俊。应该看得够久了，Steve想，希望自己足够专注没有破坏什么感觉，然后他继续舞动。

他的身上只剩下了帽子，皮套裤和丁字裤。裤子慢慢向下移动，滑过他的双腿。皮革蹭着皮肤的情色感让他再次微笑起来，他转过身，随着流畅的韵律展示着自己的肌肉。观众席中传来一声叫喊...又一声...下面在吵架，他想。别管它，他继续沉浸于音乐之中，动作又平稳了起来。他双膝下跪，两手向后伸去，轻轻将丁字裤解开，背对着观众席把它扔向一旁。他后仰着头转过身面对人群，拱起身子抬手把帽子向下挪了挪，缓缓地摆动着胯部，另一只手向下抚着身体然后停在大腿上。他可以感觉到聚光灯打在阴茎上的热度，这竟然意外让他有了快感。他咬了咬舌头想把这股劲儿压下去，最后挺动了一下胯部后静立不动，音乐停止。  
下面的争吵还在继续，人群中开始叫嚷欢呼起来。暗门再次打开，Steve站在上面慢慢降了下去。欢呼和争吵跟着他一路向下，然后门关上了，Steve颤抖着跪了下来。

他做到了。

 

2\. “ _他妈的闭上嘴，Loki!_ ”Tony Stark烦躁地对着屋对面的混蛋喊道，“你已经把你的限额都花在那个雷神身上了！”无视了对面回复过来的嘲讽，他转头对着自己的助理吼道，“告诉我他没拿下，Pepper。告诉我咱们买下了那个混蛋在俱乐部的全部股份。”

他的助理叹着气递给他一个平板电脑，等着他签字：“他没拿下，Tony。咱们赢了。”

Tony为胜利欢呼了起来：“ **去死吧，你个挪威混蛋！我赢了！** ”声音大到他的助理不得不气愤地让他闭上嘴，“放松点，Pep。今天晚上我替你买下了那个寡妇女人。”皱着眉，他抬头看向身边的红发女人，“还是说你又喜欢男人了？你可太善变了。”她再次叹气，把他逗乐了。

“你看过他的合同了吧，嗯？”Tony把签好的平板给她，她划着屏幕问道，“他签的是‘不包含性行为’，你不能就这么进去然后对他为所欲为。”

“去他妈的我不能，Pep。”Tony招手叫过服务员，点了一杯苏格兰威士忌，“Fury知道我刚刚付了他多少钱，这代表我能得到任何我想要的，一向如此。”他无视了Pepper的叹气声和喃喃自语着什么关于性骚扰的讼诉。无关紧要，他赢了。那个超高价的牛仔小屁股在接下来的八小时内都属于他了，他从未如此渴望要把自己的胜利品吃干抹净。

Tony今晚差点没能过来。前两次，那个笨蛋挪威王子从他手里买下了Thor。当然了，Tony之所以会出价和他抢纯粹是因为好玩，尽管那雷神的锤子的确见鬼的诱人。因为那种紧张刺激的感觉Tony才会参与竞价，反正他可以和任何他想要的人上床。不过那个Loki赢了两次，这让他难以释怀。但是当那个漂亮男人——“The Captain”如同一位真正的神祗般出现时，Tony立刻被欲望侵蚀了内心。

那男人的动作十分优雅，但不是属于舞者的优雅，而是一位艺术家在用自己的身体创造美妙的图画，用肢体与动作来思考，然后勾勒描绘。他的身体肌肉丰满紧实，又像是一位战士般专注而刚毅，力量凝结于每一丝纹理之中。他那硬起来的粉红乳头和一寸一寸露出来的完美肌肤，那上面点缀着的些微兴奋红晕，都让Tony看得几乎流出了口水。甚至还没看到他的阴茎，他就已经体验到了这辈子最强的性奋感。每位客人手上的平板都显示着他的合同，他的合同里不包含性服务。不包含性服务一般都很无趣，因为这样无法满足Tony的需求，所以他差点就没派Pepper去找Fury让他打开队长的竞标。

但当队长抬起头，目光穿过睫毛直直看向他的双眼，那双蓝眼睛如此深邃，让Tony感觉自己的天空在沦陷。面具让他看起来更加神秘惑人，而他那灿烂的笑容....Tony派Pepper去找Fury打开了投标，他一定要拿下他。

Loki是个贪婪的家伙，但Tony可不会夸他。队长摇晃着完美的大腿和屁股，他的阴茎随着动作在身前摆动，只看了一眼Tony就快被欲望给逼疯了。无视了Pepper大声的反对，他把见鬼的整栋楼给买下来了，并和Fury达成协议他会用大楼交换投标的胜利。第一只手套脱下来的时候剩下的竞标者越来越少了，但Tony不在乎别的，他只要胜利。

现在他要去领自己的奖品了。

一口喝干了威士忌，他让Pepper离开去拿她的奖品。黑寡妇穿着暗红色的衣服看上去美丽极了，但她不是Tony喜欢的那种。他一直放荡不羁地生活着，从第一眼看到牛仔起他就看出对那金发男人来说这一切是如此新奇。那人并没有对这整个富豪们纵情声色的场面表露出厌恶或嘲讽，Tony觉得这个想法就和那金色身体上起伏的肌肉线条一样撩人，而他将要尝遍全部。他的下身已经半硬了起来，他甚至都懒得掩饰一下，直接站起身走向化妆区前的帘幕。

Tony等不及像平常一样被人护送到楼上安排的房间，他现在就想要队长。他买下了整晚，不想浪费任何一分钟。他快速打开了一扇扇门，里面传来了各种惊讶和抱怨声，但全都被Tony无视了。他看了所有门上的名字，却没找到队长的。挫败演变成了怒火，他大声喊着Fury的名字。

“别喊了Stark，把你的老二放进裤子里收好。”Fury冷淡的语调在他身后响起，“他在鹰眼的屋里。”

“他为什么没有自己的房间？你他妈的立刻给他弄个自己的房间。”他用手指戳着独眼男人然后转身去找带“鹰眼”名字的门，使劲敲了起来，“然后再放张床在里面！一张大床！”

“沉住气，Stark。我是认真的。”Fury的语调更冷硬了些，Tony转身瞪着他，虽然内心热火朝天，脸上的表情却冷了下来。很显然，Fury是希望促成这桩生意的，但他还没来得及说什么，门开了。

“怎么了？”Tony转头看向声音来源，然后瞪大了眼睛，几乎合不拢嘴。那是摘下了面具的队长...完全让人眼前一亮。

“我能帮你什么吗？”

“哦我的天，你 _太_ 他妈能帮我了，美人——”Tony开口，刚抬起腿想要进屋去，Fury一手拍上他的肩膀用力把他拉了回来。Tony低吼道：“你周一一大早就能拿到见鬼的契约，独眼巨人！滚开！我花钱买了这个！”他的目光无法离开眼前的金发男人——那双蓝眼睛睁得更大了，充满诧异和诱惑。他着迷地看着男人性感的嘴唇张张合合，试图说些什么，这么近的距离让这双唇看上去更丰满红润了。慢慢地，金发男人从他身前退向屋内。有戏！Tony想叫住他，但是Fury还在抓着自己：“操！放手！”Tony低吼着使劲把肩膀拽了回来。

“Mr. Fury，怎么了？”队长连嗓音都这么美，低沉性感，可以想象当他骑上Tony阴茎的时候会发出多么诱人的声音。Fury又一次把他从自己的奖品身边拽走了，Tony冲他吼起来。

“关上门，Steve，我来处理这个。”Steve。队长的名字叫Steve。

Steve。等他重重地操上那个完美的屁股时，他会大声地一遍遍叫这个名字，那听起来一定会十分动人。但首先，他得先面对这个独眼混蛋，然后才是Steve。门在他面前关上的时候，Steve深邃双眸的凝视也随之离去了。

Tony转身面对Fury：“你要跟我来安然(Enron)那套？到底他妈的怎么回事？”

Fury放开Tony，双手抱胸厉声道：“你看过合同，Steve不参与性服务。你不能就这么走进去然后直接洞房！”  
Tony翻了个白眼，试着让自己冷静下来。这是生意，Tony Stark拥有价值数十亿的全球产业，能走到这步他当然不会视生意为儿戏。他摆出一个微笑，勉强藏住自己的不耐：“你好像没发现我在这个产业的价值后面填了多少个0，Fury。Prime Manhattan房地产，没人能出更高的价了，我赢下了竞标。”Tony吸了口气，强迫自己看着Fury，尽管他是如此地想要看向门内，看向Steve。

“没错，你赢了，但你签的是Steve的合同，被法律约束着呢，Stark。”这个狡猾得意的混蛋咧着嘴笑起来，双手仍然抱着胸，他知道自己说对了。

Tony哼了一声：“不管怎么着，我还是可以见着他的，今晚他仍然是属于我的。”他再次敲上了门，“还有，如果 **他** 毁约，那就是他的责任了。”Tony会让他毁约的，Stark的诱惑力从未失败过，没人可以忍住不爬上Tony Stark的床。

Fury耸肩：“确实如此，但你知道规矩。你必须呆在这栋楼里，然后他为你跳舞，仅此而已。你知道如果你敢越矩，我会发现的。”Fury笑了起来，转过身，“他也知道规矩，Stark！你花钱为自己买了世界上最贵的一次欲求不满的体验。还是老样子，绯红屋已经为你准备好了，你有八个小时。”Fury笑着离开了，Tony正准备咒骂出声，就被一个声音打断了。

“晚上好，Mr.Stark。我们要一起去绯红屋吗？”

Tony转身，队长——Steve漂亮的微笑充斥在他面前，他感觉膝盖都僵了。视线下移，Tony看到他只穿了一件深蓝色的丝质浴袍。完美。

“是的，是的，妈的我们一起去。”Tony像捕食者见到猎物一样笑了起来，他粗鲁地抓住Steve的手臂，把他拉走了。

 

3\. 显然今晚他除了紧张再也感觉不到其他了，Steve一边这样想着一边被身边的男人半拖半拽地往前走。Tony Stark——亿万富翁，天才，花花公子，慈善家Tony Stark，是整个地球上最有钱、最有影响力和最著名的人之一，接下来他必须得跟他眼对眼单独呆在一起。在化妆间里Clint就给他发过短信，给他详细讲解了目前的情况，并且对他初次登台的第一晚就引发了竞标大战一事肃然起敬。

然后Steve明白了观众会为舞者们竞标，赢得投标的人可以单独拥有这个舞者一整晚，当然他们需要遵守舞者自己的合约要求，Steve知道这点后松了一口气。Clint重点强调了这点，他不需要做任何令自己不舒服的事。这样很好，因为他不太知道如何给顾客提供一次价值如此高昂的体验。Steve仍然沉浸在震惊之中——竟然有人只为了看他跳舞而投标，他应该感到些许骄傲的，但此刻他唯一能感受到的就是那双稳固有力的手在他身体上留下的热度——Stark先生把他拽进了私人电梯里，然后两人被送到了楼上的房间。

绯红屋装饰的主基调是红色和金色，里面满是豪华的皮制家具，还有一个水吧和一个灯光与声效俱全的小舞池，但没有床。这很好，他想，Steve看过了所有的房间，绯红屋是他最喜欢的。它艳丽而奢华，却不过分夸张俗气，是用来跳舞和观赏的最佳之地，没有别的其它。

至少他是这么想的。

Stark先生把他拽进绯红屋然后撞上了门，Steve眼角余光瞥见了走廊尽头有Fury的保镖之一Coulson的身影，这倒算是个安慰，以防Stark先生会做出什么出格的事。房间内有四个应急按钮，他又仔细复习了一遍每一个的位置（吧台，洗手间，躺椅和窗户旁）。还没来得及多想，Steve就被推到门上吻住了。

_被吻了。_

上帝啊...肉体上的热度，威士忌的味道，湿润的触感，刮蹭的胡子。Steve整个人僵在了那里，飞快地眨着眼睛想适应这突如其来的种种感触。他从未被男人吻过，心跳开始加快，这感觉...令人兴奋。Stark先生的舌头在他的唇上舔过，Steve听到他抵着自己轻声低喃。

“就这样，来吧，吻我...”

语调中的炙热袭向他全身上下，Steve感觉到下身开始有了反应。Stark先生一定也注意到了，因为他挺了挺跨，蹭着Steve慢慢动了起来，还试着把舌头戳进他嘴中：“这就对了，为我张开嘴...”

几乎是立刻，Steve张开了嘴，他的舌和Stark先生的轻轻撞到了一起。这感觉很奇妙，是纯粹的情色味道，血液直冲向他的下身。他的理智告诉他必须说些什么，于是Steve抽回了自己的舌头，快速地眨着眼睛想把眼前朦胧的雾气赶走，却引来Stark先生不满的哼声。

Steve不是个男妓，他不能和Stark先生上床。眼前的男人买下他一晚上是为了看自己跳舞的，他不该和他这样热吻。

他小心翼翼地抬起手轻轻推开了Stark先生，把自己的唇从对方嘴下拯救出来，然后他又听到了一声不满的抗议。

“哦，不能吻到嘴上，是不是？就像‘风月俏佳人’一样，真是经典。”语气中的嘲讽散漫而清晰，Steve试着露出一个微笑，但Stark先生已经把双唇贴到了他的脖子上，贪婪地啃吻着。这触感在一点点弱化Steve内心的坚持。“没关系，美人儿，那我就亲遍你身体上的其它地方。”外袍的衣带被一双手揪扯着，Steve立马恐慌了起来。他用力推了一下闪到一旁，Stark先生踉跄着撞到了门上。“嘿，他妈的搞什么，Cap？”他听起来像是生气了，Steve向屋内的舞池退去。男人转过身，被欲望侵蚀的双眼深沉饥渴地注视着Steve每一个动作。Steve发现这有点令人性奋，聚光灯打在阴茎上的那种感觉又回来了，并且在知道Stark先生想要他后变得更明显。他想要他...性方面的。

Steve把玩着外袍上的衣带，试着让自己的声音平缓冷静些：“你花钱是来看我跳舞的，Stark先生，我的合约没有性服务。”很好，至少他的声音没有打颤。

“我父亲才是Stark先生，Spangles。”回复他的语调很是苛刻，“而我不是他，你叫我Tony。”Sta——Tony向他缓步走来，Steve继续后退，直到后背撞到了墙上。Tony双手撑在Steve的肩膀两侧，虽然比Steve矮了几厘米，但是他强大的气场和自信反而让Steve感觉自己很是渺小。“Stark先生’可以当我们的安全词，怎么样美人？”Tony咧开嘴笑了起来，微微勾起的唇角带出无尽的欲望，几乎令Steve窒息。

Steve努力消化那句话的意思，却发现这已经超出他的理解范围了。他还能说什么呢？“我们的合约是无性服务，Tony。”他重复道，但得来的回复只是一声赞赏的呻吟——因为他叫了他的名字。男人一只手在他的胳膊上蹭动着。

“你要看我跳舞吗？”

Tony又贴近了些，歪过头舔上Steve的脖子。Steve感觉自己的呼吸急促起来。

“你知道怎么跳舞吗，美人儿？”Tony低喃，沿着他的脉搏舔出了一条敏感的线，Steve抽了一口气，下身的反应更大。

“我当然知道——我——”

“嗯，你确实知道在台上怎么扭那个美妙的小屁股。”Tony低声轻笑起来，一只手抚上Steve的胸口，指尖隔着外袍轻轻捏了下他的乳头。Steve情不自禁地哼了一声弓起身子，他能感觉到Tony的唇贴着自己的喉结勾起了一个笑容。隔着衣服的乳尖再次被轻轻刮过，Steve又急喘着拱了下身子，阴茎不小心撞上了Tony的硬热，他口中滑出声短暂而惊讶的呻吟。然后Steve才明白其中的暗示，天，他简直太不擅长这种事了！Tony更用力地蹭了他一下，低声道：“但是你试过和一个男人‘跳舞’吗？”

“不，我没有——”话语从他口出溜出，甚至来不及阻止，“Stark先生，求你了。”

Tony低吼着僵住了，挫败地粗声叹了口气，灼热的气息喷在Steve裸露着的锁骨上燃烧起来。他缓缓地退开：“Jesus Christ，到那边去然后他妈的跳给我看。”他转过了身，Steve努力压下突然想要道歉的冲动。没了那些温热的触碰和抚摸...感觉很糟糕。

他吞咽了一下，直起身子朝舞池走去。舞池上铺着一块块防滑的大理石方砖，边缘围着三根及腰高的铜制栏杆，每个角落都竖着根钢管。“要提什么要求吗？”Steve试着活跃下气氛，他看着Tony坐到了舞池前宽大的皮沙发上。

“给我弄杯双倍威士忌，让我想想。”Tony毫不掩饰地抚摸着自己胯下的硬热。Steve脸红着再次吞咽了一下，两人下身蹭在一起的触感...光是想想都让人痛苦。他给Tony倒好了酒朝他走去，然后把酒杯递给他。黑发男人并没有伸手接，只是指了指茶几。Steve把杯子放到桌子上接着走回了舞池。

他拉扯着外袍的衣带想把它解下来跳舞，但是被Tony阻止了。

“别解下来...慢慢脱给我看。”Tony的声音中点缀着重新燃起的欲望，令Steve忍不住打了个冷颤。“我要点首歌。”他停了一下，看起来在沉思...然后不怀好意地笑了起来，“还有一个要求。”他看着Tony坐到了带有电脑屏幕的小桌子旁，一手拿起威士忌小酌了一口，另一只手点好了自己要选的歌。按下播放键前，Tony的目光又转向了他，Steve感觉到不安夹杂着欲望席卷向他，整个身体都颤栗了起来。

“Tony...”Steve开口。

“我知道，知道，不包含性服务。”Tony对着他点头道，“别担心，我会规规矩矩的。我的要求是...”他指了指Steve的衣服带子，“用它把你的眼睛蒙住。”充满侵略性的笑容再次展现了出来，“然后为我跳舞。”Steve还想再说些什么，但是Tony打断了他，“我保证不会碰你！如果你害怕了就用安全词啊，队长。”冲他眨了眨眼后Tony坐回了沙发上，一只手在开始键上准备好。

Steve点点头，深吸了一口气。他能做到的。应急按钮，保镖，安全词。他能做到这个。Steve在Tony贪婪的视线下解开了衣带，然后用它绕过眼睛在脑后紧紧系好。世界暗了下来，外袍失去束缚后一小股寒意袭上他裸露出来的身体，他低声给出一个准备好了的信号...然后音乐响起。

 

4\. 日本长笛音韵缭绕，浅吟低唱伴着贝斯的嗡鸣充斥着整个房间。Tony试图压下欲望，却毫无效果。下身越来越硬，他从来没有像这样硬到疼痛过。手掌仍然在揉搓着胯部，缓慢地抚慰着自己，他的全部注意力都在舞池中心的Steve身上。

金发男人微微仰着头，随着音乐摇摆着身体。很明显他没听过这首歌，只是即兴地随节拍晃着。Tony最喜欢这样随心所欲的舞，编排好的或许很适合表演，但是突如其来的灵感闪现要更有趣得多。

就像是让他蒙住眼睛的主意，Tony为自己的心血来潮感到得意万分。看不到东西让Steve多少放松了一些，但这也让他需要更加谨慎地注意身旁的东西，跳舞的同时伸出手摸着栅栏和钢管。Tony喊着叫他把外袍脱下来，他迫不及待地想要再看到那具美丽的躯体。音乐声变得更大，当那件蓝色丝袍顺着Steve漂亮的肌肤滑下来，一路爱抚着Tony无比渴望的区域时，他忍不住呻吟出声。如果那是他的舌头该多美，不过得等时机成熟时，他提醒自己，他有八个小时的时间来制服这个宝贝。而且就算他这次不成功（但他知道一定能成功），Tony不介意继续和他磨下去。

尤其在知道Steve是个处男之后。

这想法让他的阴茎更激动了些，他隔着裤子按住了根部，试着不让自己跟着节拍挺动起来。他可不想这么早射出来。

Steve是个处男。他全身上下都在散发着这个信息，就算他之前没说出来，但这十分明显。见鬼，Tony甚至怀疑他有没有跟女人做过！这是个令人兴奋的念头，几乎把他推向高潮边缘的念头。他又冲着Steve下了另一个命令：身体低下些，多挺动胯。Tony脑中闪现出另一个想法，他几乎呻吟出声，但是怕吓到Steve所以赶紧咬住唇压了下去。

他沉默着起身，解下裤子拉链释放出了阴茎。没有直接上手撸，他只是轻轻抚摸淌着前液的顶端，控制着不要射出来。然后他又喊了起来：“跟着节拍动你的腰，画圈...对...就是那样...”Steve顺从地听他指挥，Tony感觉到自己整个身体都紧绷了起来，那具漂亮健壮的身体就是为了性爱而生的。

揉搓着沾满液体的铃口，他喊出一个又一个命令，引导着Steve做出各种性爱姿势，挺动，撵磨，浅短抽送完美地顶到某个男人体内那甜蜜的一点，直到释放。“抓住旁边的钢管...用手上下蹭它...就像撸你自己的老二一样。”Tony一直在观察着Steve的情绪，想找机会把他的冷静彻底摧毁。但他表现的太好了，一直抗拒着Tony的种种挑逗。这么棒的小处男，待他躺在Tony身下尖叫的时候会更棒——

当Tony的目光扫到美极了的一幕时，他的下身跟着跳动了一下。

Steve的阴茎完全硬了起来，丁字裤几乎无法遮住那挺立的顶端。蓝色的绸面被洇湿了一块，显出了布料下的整个形状...啊见鬼的上帝这个尺寸。随着舞蹈的进行，Tony看着Steve的身体逐渐染上艳丽的瑰红。歌曲渐近尾声，Tony暗暗咒骂了几句，冲过去又点了一遍，并且为了不让之间的衔接影响到节奏，他还专门设置了‘淡入淡出’。Tony咧着嘴笑了起来，他倒要看看Steve能坚持到什么时候。

“现在用你的腿环住钢管，另一条腿跨上旁边的栏杆。为我张得开一些。”Steve顺从着，阴茎顶端因为姿势的变化从丁字裤中滑了出来，颜色暗红，性奋地淌着体液。Steve紧张地咬了咬下唇， Tony只是看着就差点射出来，他也十分渴望咬住那唇，然后舔，然后吸，然后 _啊见鬼的_ ，他敢确定这样看下去他真的会射。“骑上那栏杆...在钢管上蹭你的老二...”声音虽低，却也能让Steve听得一清二楚。Steve动了动唇，看样子像是‘Stark’一词已经到嘴边了，Tony万分希望他 _不要_ 说出那个十分令人厌恶的安全词。

但Steve只是努力把词咽了下去，Tony的下颌剧烈地抖了一下，他差点为了胜利而欢呼起来。Steve开始沿着管子蹭了起来，他的整个身体向后挺去，一声低吟从口中溜出。Tony的膝盖都软了，他紧握住阴茎跪到地上，一边享受着最火辣的一幕一边快速地撸着自己。“对...对...就这样...让你自己射出来。”话语从牙缝里挤出，Tony更用力地套弄着自己，Steve则放肆地在管子上摩擦自己。一声接一声的呻吟从Steve唇间滑出，Tony低吼着鼓励他叫出来，他朝着Steve的方向膝行了几步，手中的动作仍然没有停下。“感觉好棒...你真他妈美，Steve。哦，哇哦...对！哦嗯嗯上帝...妈的Steve来吧...为我射出来！ _现在！_ ”Tony的喊声盖过了音乐，挺动着胯部让阴茎操进手中，Steve拱起身子用力地蹭了钢管最后一下，尖锐的呜咽在屋中回荡，他从来没听到过比这更具情色意味的声音。

Tony的目光紧锁在Steve的阴茎上，看着它爆发，颤抖着射到紧实如雕塑般的肌肉上，乳白色的液体点缀着深蓝色的布料。这彻底撕破了Tony的忍耐防线，他发出一声如同受伤的动物在教堂里高潮般的呻吟，然后也跟着用力射到了地上。

无法抑制地大口喘着气，Tony感觉自己要死了，同时又有点飘飘然，他挣扎着直起身子跪坐在地上。Steve全身发抖地挂在钢管上，喘得像是像跑完一场马拉松一样。他的额头抵在柱子上，仍然蒙着双眼，汗水混合着精液在身上滑过留下一道道痕迹。Tony飞快地从衣兜里掏出手机，双手颤抖着把这一幕照了下来。Steve简直是 _完美_ 。

“T-Tony？”Steve打着颤说道，这声音让Tony胸口随之一紧——脆弱，甜蜜，战栗...上帝啊Tony多么希望这屋里有张床，他想拉着Steve一起躺上去，蜷缩起来抱抱他——

我操。

Tony Stark从.不.抱.他的.战利品。

不过...Steve实际也算不上是他的战利品，对吧？他的小屁股还没有奉献出来呢，Tony仍然饥渴地想要得到他，所以还得继续努力诱惑。双腿颤抖着站了起来，他蹒跚着走向仍然软绵绵地挂在栏杆上的Steve。Steve被Tony的触碰吓了一跳，Tony温柔地安抚着他，抬手把覆在他眼睛上的衣带扯下来扔到了地上，他迫不及待地想要再次看看那双透彻蔚蓝的眸子。Steve的精液沾染到了他的胸口，有些还顺着身体滑到了柱子上，Tony几乎无法压下这种冲动——想要弯下身把那些体液舔干净。亿万富翁，天才，精液爱好者，怎么说都行，他就是喜欢。尤其是来自于这么漂亮的一具身体——

“Tony，我的腿抽筋了。”Steve低声哼道。出乎Tony意料的，他竟然想也没想就自动上前帮他从钢管上下来，轻轻地揉搓着他大腿上的皮肤。这种碰触并不带有什么情色意味，但Tony还是感觉到Steve的身体突然僵住了“Shhh...没事儿的，我只是想帮你。”Tony语气诚恳地轻声道。

两人蹒跚着挪到了沙发旁，Steve低吟一声坐下去，揉起了腿。他脸红起来，双眼不敢看向Tony。“刚刚很抱歉。”他尴尬地道。  
Tony笑了起来，“别别别，你太~~~美了，可别冲我摆出这么一副小狗狗可怜兮兮的表情。说真的，实在是太可爱。完美，你简直完美。”Tony一手揽过Steve的肩膀，温柔地向后仰了下，寻求着后者的同意和他一起在沙发上躺下。Steve靠向了Tony，同意他抱着自己。满足感融向Tony的血液中，现在欲望已经释放过了，他可以更轻松地继续引诱。打了个哈欠，他的双唇在Steve耳边摩挲着，享受着大个子男人的颤抖，“来吧，你做得很好，一切都很好。”

困意席卷上来，嗯哼，他刚刚经历了一次此生最刺激的高潮，甚至都没插到某人的身体里，这简直太伤人了。他挣扎着坐了起来，扫了一眼桌上的表。他们进屋还不到一小时呢，还有七个多小时的捕猎时间。

这赤裸的想法让Tony腹中一沉，他无视了自己的反应看向在身边打着瞌睡的Steve。心里浮上一股暖意，Tony把男人搂近了些。一声模糊的呢喃抗议起他的动作，Tony对他嘘了嘘：“只许小睡一个小时，美人儿。然后我们还有正事要做。”他微笑起来，在乱糟糟的金发中印下一个轻吻，然后也沉沉睡去。

 

5\. Steve迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，感觉身上很痒，好吧，是胸口的皮肤很痒。他低下头看到身上的一片狼藉，然后就明白了不舒服的原因。前一晚的回忆逐渐清晰起来，他猛地坐了起来。揉了揉眼睛，他感觉到躺在身旁的Tony动了动。

“操...时间，过了...几点？ _Mmmm...你.._.”Tony嘟囔着慢慢起身，一只粗糙有力的手伸向Steve后背，这触感着实美妙。扼制住一声呻吟，Steve站起来伸了个懒腰，然后朝窗户望去。几缕阳光透过窗帘照了进来，桌上的表也确定了他的想法，他们已经睡了七个半小时了。

“几点....？”棕发男人撑着沙发扶手眯着眼睛看向表。

“早上好，Tony。”Steve心情不错地道，他捡起外袍和衣带穿好，身上有东西遮着让他更安心了些。他仍然不太敢相信昨晚自己都做了什么，也不知道是否应该感到惊讶——因为他并没有为自己的行为而感到羞耻，甚至可以说他还挺享受的。

衣带覆上眼睛的那一刻他的压抑和自控好像都消失了，身体的所有感官都变得异常敏感。每一个动作，每一声音乐，每一句Tony的话语...哦上帝，他的 _话语_ 。Steve吞咽了下口水，身子不安地动了动继续回忆。他命令着自己如何舞动，要做什么。那就好像...释放和解脱...然后随之而来的愉悦感...好吧，看来他绝对是喜欢男人的。

身后传来一声大喊吓了他一跳，他转过身，看见Tony正怒瞪着桌上的表，好像它刚刚吞并了他的公司一样。

“怎么了？”Steve双手环住了自己，突然感觉有点不自然。他觉得自己应该没做错什么吧，但毕竟这是他的第一次...

Tony猛地看向他，眼中的渴望和昨晚...他们俩激烈高潮前的如出一辙。Steve瞥到了地上的精液，突然觉得有点自豪，自己让Tony就那样射了出来。但是当Tony突然向他冲过来抱住他，双手探入头发中把他拽进一个深吻的时候，这种自豪感又升华成了别的东西。

“嗯~~~”这次Steve没有反抗，就算反抗又有什么用呢？他融化在这个吻里，紧紧地搂住了Tony。他让Tony引导着自己，跟随着他唇舌的节奏，细心学习着哪些小动作会让Tony喘息叹气。

几分钟后，Steve感觉到有硬梆梆的东西顶弄着他的腿，然后他自己也硬了起来。他们尽情地吻着，下身隔着衣服摩擦在一起，Tony把两人放倒在沙发上，覆上Steve的身子。

“嗯，拜托...上帝让他们的系统出点小故障吧...让所有的表都停一会儿...我没想着要黑到他们的系统...只想好好的...操...上帝啊...你....”Tony双唇埋在Steve肩膀上道，开始拉扯开他的衣带，手探下去捂住他那沾着干巴巴精液痕迹的绸面丁字裤。Steve叫了起来，他拱了下身子，回答他的只是一声叹息的呻吟和脖子上的吮吻——感觉难以置信的好。Tony的下身磨蹭着他的大腿，几乎是绝望般坚硬而快速。“拜托...拜托...噢耶...”Tony炙热的喘息喷在他耳边，“只要一点点——”

一声巨大的拍门声响了起来。

“操！！！！”Tony大吼地一拳锤到了沙发背上。Steve眨了一会儿眼才明白Tony为何反应如此之大。

他只买了Steve八个小时，现在时间到了，他还想尽量再和Steve撸一次呢。Steve有点不知所措，该怎么分析眼前的状况——这是不是意味着Tony只是在用金钱衡量Steve的价值？如果Tony就这样离开了，他会真的感觉有些难过吧？他却无法找到答案，Tony贴在他皮肤上的唇彻底扰乱了他的思绪。Steve咬着唇呜咽出声，下身已经硬到疼痛...两人一起快速地撸了几下。

“Tony， _求你了_...”Steve低喃，轻轻地恳求他，同时又怨恨着自己语调中的绝望，“我 _需要_...”

“嘘...我知道，宝贝。一切都交给我吧。”Tony低声回复，手伸进他的内裤中。拍门声又响了起来。“我会好好照顾你...嗯~~yeah...快点为我射出来吧，darling。”Tony呢喃着握紧Steve下身有力又快速地套弄了起来。Steve拱起身子挺动着胯部，Tony手里动作着，唇贴着他的耳朵轻声说着热辣又下流的话，直到Steve一口咬住Tony的肩膀猛地射了出来。他感觉到Tony托起了他的脸，是为了看他高潮的表情吗？耳边传来低声的赞扬，几乎能听出那话语中的愉悦与满意。Steve紧闭着双眼，当Tony的双手从他身上挪开时，他不满地抱怨出声，待他再次触碰自己时，又满足地叹了口气。

Steve睫毛轻颤着睁开了眼睛，惊讶地看到Tony正热切地舔舐着手指上的精液。“冠军的特别早餐，美人儿。”他冲着他眨了眨眼。

Steve呆呆地微笑了起来，然后开口道：“但是你——！”他伸手摸向Tony的阴茎，突然觉得如果不帮Tony解决的话于心难安。

拍门声更大了，锁都震颤了起来。“Stark！时间到了！”Coulson的声音从门外传来。

Steve正准备帮Tony的小兄弟一把，但是他已经坐起来整理衣服了。Steve想要抗议，Tony只是拉过他的手轻轻吻了一下，Steve第一次见他如此具有绅士风度。“Shh...下次吧，美人儿。”他冲他眨了眨眼睛，这个承诺让Steve脸红了起来。

“行了Coulson，我完事儿了！”Tony抱怨着拧了锁打开门，外面站着个略微矮些的男人，一身黑色西服，还戴着副墨镜。他大略地环视了一下屋内，走向Steve后询问般地歪了歪头。Steve点点头，告诉他自己很好，然后站起来把衣带再次系好，脸上还有一丝红晕。

Tony已经把自己收拾得干干净净了，再次变回了那个多金的花花公子（虽然衣服还有点凌乱）。他拿出自己的墨镜戴上，在Steve脸颊上留下一个简短的吻，又像宣布所有权似的捏了把他的屁股。Tony没说一句话，然后头也不回地漫步走向门外。

Coulson又看向了Steve，好像担心他刚刚只是忌惮Tony在屋中所以才没有说话。Steve点点头，他真的没有事。他以为...

 

6\. Tony冲向了大楼顶层的Fury的私人套房。当电梯嘀嘀响着提示他需要输入通行密码时，他烦躁地吼了起来，然后掏出手机黑入他们的系统成功把自己送了上去。他本来可以昨晚就黑进他们的系统的，重置那些计时器，给自己尽量多的时间和Steve在一起。但是Steve完全搅乱了他的理智，他甚至都没想到去这么做。

“FURY！”他站在主屋喊道，仿佛他才是这里的主人。不过这栋建筑也确实算他的所有物，所以这个举动完全没问题。

几分钟后Fury从另一个房间里信步走了出来，颇有几分悠然自得，一个小小的狡黠微笑挂在他脸上：“享受得怎么样，Stark？”

Tony咬牙切齿地瞪着他，他早该想到这个混蛋会在自己的酒里下药让他睡过头。他本来计划着更进一步诱惑Steve的，结果呢，他射了一次（很给力，最过瘾的一次），然后睡过去了。尽管这是他很久很久以来睡得最安稳的七个小时，但他还是觉得自己被骗了。倒不是因为他最后没完事儿就被打扰了，而是他想要多和Steve做几次，好几次；让他哭着渴求更多，就像几分钟前那样。每次回想起Steve高潮时的声音，Tony都会感到腹中一阵翻腾，如同海洛因带来的快感。他脑中已经开始打起了小算盘：黑入Mon Coeur的安保系统看看是否有昨晚的录像。

他的阴茎仍然处于半勃起状态，一想到Steve便停不下来了，他迫切地需要更多——Steve的容貌、微笑和抚摸，他那些令人迷醉的亲吻和呻吟。啊那些呻吟——又是一阵快感冲向下腹。他想真正地要了Steve，让他再也无法看到独角兽*。Steve的贞操仿佛是盖在他屁股上的大型星标，一想到它可能会被别人偷走，Tony就感到一阵强烈的嫉妒，压得他喘不过气。

“多少钱能让Steve成为我的人， _只属于我？_ ”

 

> 译注：传闻只有处子才能看到独角兽。

 

7\. Steve回到自己的公寓，刚洗完澡出来就听到了手机短信的铃声，是Clint发过来的，问他昨晚过得如何。Steve微笑起来，只回复了他一个“很好，谢谢”，他不觉得应该把一切细节告诉Clint，那家伙实在太能八卦了。

几分钟后手机又震了起来，Steve觉得大概是Clint发来调侃他的。可实际上那个号码他并不认识，等他点开后，脸上的微笑禁不住又大了几分。

**-早上好啊，美人儿。**

Tony，肯定是他。一股意料之外的开心涌上心头，他正准备回复过去，突然想起自己并不了解在工作之外和顾客聊天的规矩。皱了皱眉，他给Clint发了个短信问该怎么做。他很想回复Tony，可是他却不希望自己陷入麻烦。

他刚给Clint发送完毕，手机又震了。来自Tony的另一条。

**-你今晚工作吗？**

他不知所措地咬了咬唇，Clint还没答复他，但他真的不想让Tony傻等着。

等等，Tony是怎么弄到他的手机号的？Fury是不会把他们的信息透露给顾客的，顾客们只能和Mon Coeur联系。Fury曾说过，这是为了安全着想。Steve想这大概也是告诉他最好不要回复Tony吧。

Tony又发过来一条信息。

**-我想继续见你。**

Steve愣了愣，这太傻了，当然，Tony只是想要上床，或者其他什么Steve能给予他的生理上的快感。他叹了口气，如果只是和工作有关的话，那回复他应该没问题。

**-是的，我今晚上班。Fury把我的表演时间贴到网上了。**

好了，Tony若是想安排付款事宜或者还有其他事的话他可以去找Fury了。Steve试着不让自己多想...他感觉自己很廉价，但这就是他的工作，他的工作本来就很廉价。他是Tony用来消遣的玩具，是为了取悦Stark先生的存在。网上已经把那男人的生活作风讲得很明白了，Steve只是给他的风流史又添了一笔而已。

其实他也算不上其中之一，幸好。Steve坐直了些，为自己能坚持己见——嗯，捍卫尊严，抵抗住了世界著名的花花公子Tony Stark的阴茎诱惑而感到骄傲。所以Steve的自尊应该还是保留着呢，只要他没有迷失自己，这个工作就不成问题。

手机又震了。

**-Fury没告诉你吗？**

Steve冲着电话皱眉，想都没想就回了：

**-告诉我什么？**

他不安地等待那边的回复，想着到底见鬼的发生了什么。手机再次震动的声音吓了他一跳。

**-你是我的人了，只属于我。**

Steve惊得把手机都扔了，在它摔到地上前又接住了。他手指颤抖着在联系人列表里寻找Fury的号码，飞快地翻过一页页然后拨了出去。接电话的是Fury的助理Maria。

“Maria，我是Steve。”

“哦，你好Steve。我猜你是发现了。”她语调有些烦躁，看来Tony不应该先告诉自己，“你最好过来和Fury谈谈。”

“我半小时后到。”Steve简单答道，抓起了外套向外冲去。

他到底把自己陷入什么境地了？

 

8\. Tony在办公室中焦躁地踱着步。他向落地窗外看去，灰暗色的天空中开始飘起了雪花。今天一整天他的助理Pepper都在提醒他去开会，但都被他无视了。那些会议一向无聊，而且当Tony的心思都放在别的事情上，比如研发一款新的半感知地板吸尘器模型，或创造新型环保弧形反应堆技术，又或者是诱惑小处男时，他很难再在会议中侃侃而谈。没有他的出席Pepper也能很好的应付下来。

他走向吧台给自己倒了些威士忌，仰头两大口就喝干净了。腹中的燃烧感不足以带出醉意，通常只有喝到第二瓶时才有效果。这异常诱人，但是Tony今晚还要见Steve，他不想喝醉。那男人没有再回自己的短信，Tony说服自己别再继续发了。Tony Stark可不会像个笨蛋青少年似的屈尊降贵求着别人给他回短信，而且Steve大概正忙着搞清楚目前的状况呢，他现在是Tony的私人舞者了。他付给了Fury一大笔钱买断了Steve在Mon Coeur的活动，当然了，一大部分会直接进入Steve的腰包，但剩下的也够Fury在St. Lawrence河上买一两个私人小岛了。

他甚至没有讨价还价——Tony就是这么渴望Steve。他讨厌自己这样，他和Steve相识还不到24小时呢，Tony一直在尽量控制自己的痴迷。他敢肯定只要他破了Steve的处子身，这种疯狂迷恋就会消失。一定会的，一向如此：短时间内Tony会一心一意地专注一件事，直到他觉得腻了，他便会去寻找新的刺激。

Tony把昨晚拍下的Steve的照片用桌子上方的巨型全息屏幕放了出来，身体立刻感到一阵燥热，下身也硬了起来。他回忆着两人在一起时的每一个细节，他唇上的味道，他的阴茎被自己握在手中的感觉，他的声音... _上帝啊_ 。他黑进了Mon Coeur却什么都没找到，他们没有录像。Fury其实很尊重他手下的人，这倒有些出乎他的意料。不过无所谓，Tony会和Steve继续做的，他要把每分每秒都录下来。

是的，Steve就是他目前的兴趣所在。所以如果Tony花在他身上的钱比很多小国家的GDP还要多，只是为了和他上床，结果会怎么样？这将会成为一段史诗般的风流佳话，而Tony不达目的绝不罢休。

然后他会再寻找新的玩意儿。

Tony又干了一杯，试着不去回忆今早自己离开时Steve的眼神。于是他叫上来几个级别稍低的助理，给他们分配了一些后勤方面的任务...

Steve是无法抗拒他的。

 

9\. Steve在Fury的办公室里不停地踱着步。显然那家伙很喜欢让人等待，他刚到Mon Coeur的办公区时Maria只是告诉他等着直到Fury叫他，那之后已经过了半个小时。

这期间Steve的手机一直在震，他把一切都告诉了Clint，然后Clint帮着他详细地分析了目前的形势，最终得出的结论是：从Stark那得到你想要的一切。

听到他被Stark包了之后，Clint就告诉他要从这个土豪那多占点便宜，甚至也许可以把艺术学院的学费交齐了，或者弄辆车，再或者来个大一些的公寓。

一开始Steve还比较礼貌，渐渐就有些急了，到最后Clint还是不肯闭嘴，他只好明确又粗鲁地告诉他自己不会那么做。

那些事是不对的！他严肃地提醒着自己：Tony——Stark先生只是付钱来看他跳舞，没有其他别的！昨晚他们在一起时，Tony打破了他的底线，给了他一次新奇又刺激的体验。虽然那感觉不错，但它仍然只是个金钱交易。而且Steve只会接受服务范围内的工资，他签过合同了，上面清楚地写着完全不包含性服务。Stark先生可以看他的身体并从中获取任何快感，但仅限于“看”，别无其他。

可是Steve无法说服自己不去多想，他讨厌这样。

不管怎么努力，Steve都没法忘掉Tony——Stark先生，他的每个亲吻，每个触碰，每个声音都在脑中挥之不去。而且现在他体验过那种肉体上的享受了，还怎么去正视自己的工作啊，这简直要把他逼疯了。像是被下了药，现在Steve只想要更多。

但他必须要拒绝，必须拒绝！否则自己成什么人了？

Clint和他争论着这个“世界最古老职业”的优点，某些方面Steve不得不赞同他，毕竟很多人都在从事这个工作，又不只是他一个。这是成年人的选择，还有相关立法，虽然只是一定范围内的，但也算是有法律保护的。

但是，Steve从小便被灌输着一个观念：辛勤的劳动换来应得的报酬。一路“睡”到顶峰是不对的，至于到底是什么顶峰，他也不知道，但他清楚若是自己为了钱放弃了无性服务的原则，那他就要真的彻底迷失了。他要继续遵循这个合同上的内容，否则的话...他就不干了。

他试着坚持住自己的观点，然后Maria终于把他叫进了Fury的办公室。

“Fury先生。”Steve开口道，但是Fury抬起一只手打断了他，另一只手递给他一张纸。

“这是什——”

“你的工资，Rogers。”

Steve眨了眨眼，慢慢从Fury手中接过那张纸。他拿起来看了一眼，然后翻过来，又翻回去，缓缓地摇了摇头，“这肯定不对，Fury先生。”他伸出手想把它递回去。

“这个毫无问题，Steve。”Fury抱起胳膊，独眼炯炯有神地盯着他。

Steve感觉世界都颤抖了，他重重地跌坐在皮椅上。那支票上有六位数， _六位_ ，比他从小到大赚的所有钱加起来还要多。没准他后半辈子也赚不出这么多，也许是好几辈子也赚不到这么多。

“怎么会——我是说——什么？”尽管他已经知道了答案。

“Stark。”

听到那个名字时，Steve尽量让自己咽口水的声音不要太大。

“他把你的演出买断了，现在你只为他一人服务。”Fury走到窗旁向外望去，看起来心情非常好。

Steve闭上眼，强迫自己深呼吸：“这到底是什么意思？”

“意思是你以后只能为他一个人跳舞。不再上台表演，也不能为其他客人独舞，除非经过Stark的同意。不过呢，你只有在Mon Coeur被他独享，出了这个大门他就管不着你了。”好吧，这多少让他松了口气，Steve感叹。他刚要继续问下去，Fury就看过来先行回答道：“还是遵循你最初的合同条款，‘不包含性服务’。”Fury做了个引号的手势，脸上表情明显在说一点都不信他。

毅然咬紧了牙关，Steve觉得多说无益，便没向Fury解释什么。只要对得起自己的良心就好，他不会把身体卖给Tony Stark。他只不过是脱光了在他附近转悠罢了，不会有更多。

至少他是这么想的...

从办公室出来，他本想直接搭地铁回公寓，这时一辆锃亮的黑色豪车停到了路边。他没怎么在意，直到司机走出来叫了他的名字。

“呃，是的，是我。有事吗？”他把衣领竖起来挡住耳朵，呼吸在冰冷的空气中留下一道道白雾。

司机礼貌地微笑起来：“是Tony Stark送给您的礼物。”他指了指车，一辆新款的梅赛德斯，“我是您的新司机。”

Steve惊得目瞪口呆。

司机只是站在那里看着他，仍然挂着礼貌的笑容。

Steve摇了摇头：“不，不用了谢谢。我不需要。”

司机皱起了眉头：“但是，Rogers先生，Stark先生坚持要——”

Steve打断了他，尽量保持着自己的礼数，司机只不过是奉命行事罢了，“我知道，但是很抱歉，我没兴趣。请你回去告诉他我说的‘不用了谢谢’。”Steve转过身向地铁站走去，无视了身后司机的喊声，他费了很大劲才没有朝地下入口落荒而逃。

坐上地铁后，他思考着那辆车到底是什么意思。是Tony，靠，Stark先生把Steve当成他买来的宠物了？Fury说Tony——靠！Stark先生无权管束他在Mon Coeur以外的生活。所以那见鬼的到底怎么回事儿？他拿出手机开始给Ton——哦真该死，给Tony发短信。“Stark先生”看来只能当成安全词来用了——只有他们同处一屋时用，Steve脑中当然不会多想。 _见鬼_ 。

他正准备按下发送键时，手机震了一下。当然了，是Tony发来的。

 **-怎么了美人儿？不喜欢那车吗？你想要什么牌子的我都能送，什么颜色都行。**  
Steve挫败地叹了口气，把没发出去的话重新编辑了一下。

**-不是，车很漂亮，谢谢。但不用了，太贵重我无法接受，我不需要车。**

他按了发送键，然后起身准备下地铁。从地下站台出来走到马路上时，手机在他手中震了起来。

 **-来真的？你喜欢坐臭烘烘的地铁？很高兴知道你口味这么重，美人儿。**  
什么玩意儿啊？Steve完全不知道如何回复他。他正认真想着该说些什么时，手机又响了。

**-好吧，不是重口味。你不是那种人，不可能，对吧？不要车，明白了。那我猜直升机应该更适合你？;)**

这都——什么啊？他是在开玩笑——

**-不，我没开玩笑。还有，不，我不会读心术。我只是能想象到你在看我短信时那漂亮小脸蛋儿的样子。我把你的演出权买断了，你现在是专属于我的，我对我的人一向体贴照顾。**

Steve指尖愤怒地戳着键盘，希望别再收到新短信了，他只想把话——把短信写好发出去。当然了，手机再次震起来，Steve无视了它，按了发送键。

之后的几分钟手机没了动静，然后Steve打开了刚才没看的那条信息。

 **-靠，刚才那句话听起来不咋地，我能重新说吗？你是个好人，肯定会让我重说的。“重做”，给我来个重做补偿的机会！**  
Steve呻吟出声，那真是Tony这种人能说出来的最接近道歉的话了。手机又震了。

这次是个新的号码，来自Maria Hill，Fury的助理。

**-Stark先生今晚点了你。9点的时候到绯红屋等他，穿好队长制服。**

Steve不由自主叹了口气，他现在觉得自己刚刚给Tony发的那条短信太混蛋了，毕竟Tony试着...好吧，Steve也不知道Tony到底见鬼的想怎样。这让人紧张不安，既兴奋又疯狂，还有...还有一种约束感。手机没再震，看起来Tony不会再发来短信了。这想法让他有些失落，但是...

掏出衣兜里折好的支票，Steve低头看着它。他确实说过自己要让Stark先生（从现在开始必须要叫Stark先生了，真的）的钱花得物有所值。

回家前，他绕道去了银行把支票存好。现在无法回头了。挺了挺胸，他开始往公寓走去，准备在夜晚到来之前先锻炼几小时，然后还要让Clint再多教他几招。

Steve要让自己值得所赚的每一分钱。

 

10\. 在等Steve时，Tony百无聊赖地划着平板电脑的屏幕，读了大概一千多次Steve的个人信息。黑进网络系统找出关于Steve的任何情报对他来说简直是小儿科。第一次看的时候他就已经把所有细节都记下来了，但他还是忍不住看了一遍又一遍，他觉得一定还有一些关于Steve的别的什么是他没注意到的。

Steve拒绝收下那辆车的时候，Tony在会议中途讶异地笑出了声，引得好几位主管臭着脸向他看，另一位还在沉闷不觉地建议着将企业扩到台湾的事。Tony站起身简短地说了几句，拒绝了这个提议。他坚持Stark工业只能在美国本土建立分部，回报本国人民并帮助自己的国家进行经济建设。就这样，最终董事会投票否决了跨国发展。定下来后Tony用自己的方式告了别（就是直接走出了屋子）向办公室走去，开始给Steve发了一连串的短信。啊对了，又黑了一次俱乐部系统——他还没有Steve的号码呢。

Tony很确定Steve——甜美新鲜入世不深的Steve最终会像个骄傲的公主般收下那车，他们几乎都是这样的，然后Tony的兴趣就会开始消散了。每当和金钱有关的时候，人们总是这么好猜。再送几个昂贵的礼物，Tony就会发现Steve也和其他人一样，没什么特殊的。他的迷恋会很快消失，毫无痛感地死去。

但是显然，Steve和其他人不一样。

这对Tony这样的家伙来说简直就是打脸。

面无表情地低头望向屏幕，他看到了Steve的一生。出生并成长于布鲁克林，父亲的名字被列在出生证明上，却没怎么出现在他的生活中。单身的天主教母亲，同时在两个、有时是三个地方工作，努力赚钱来抚养儿子。Steve本人，现今28岁，生日是7月4号。孩童时期，他似乎经常要去医院看病，资料里有很多医药费的单子。Tony皱起了眉，继续黑出更多的细节——哮喘，过敏，各种体弱症状，和现在的他比起来简直判若两人。Tony发现Steve进入青春期后去医院的次数开始逐渐减少。然后他母亲离世，真的是字面意义上什么都没给孩子留下。此后Steve身兼数份工，用最低薪水维持生活，交着艺术学校的学费。每月每月这么累积下来，他欠的学贷越来越多。

Tony已经为他付清了接下来的所有学费，直到他拿下艺术史与艺术教育的硕士学位。Tony一直以来都把艺术看作是金钱投资，没有其他的。也许他可以让Steve给他那些著名的Stark藏品提一些建议。

想法突然在此中断了...Steve发现Tony帮他交了学费后一定会气死的——他咧嘴笑了起来——也没准他不会生气，每个人心中都有一个价位，这是他这些年总结出来的经验。一旦Tony弄清了这个价位，把钱给了出去，人们就会心甘情愿地用任何事情来讨好他。然后Tony的观点就会被证明是对的，Steve和其他人没什么两样。

Tony一向是对的。

想好了之后，他把平板关上，坐下来继续等。9点整了，然后Steve——

门被打开，队长踱进了屋里。

当然了，Steve还有一个特点——准时。

Tony靠在舞池前的沙发上，带着笑容安静等待。Steve向他礼貌地微笑起来，点了点牛仔帽作为问候。啊多可爱的乡土气息，Tony脸上的笑容不禁变得更大。

“晚上好，Sta-”

“你敢再叫我Stark先生的话，我发誓下次会让你穿着啦啦队制服为我跳舞。”Tony低吼。他讨厌别人叫他Stark先生，讨厌任何和他父亲有关的事。Steve脸上的微笑消失了，然后点头示意明白了，这让Tony暗暗皱了皱眉，“我们还是让它继续当安全词吧。”Steve又点了点头。真是个完美的安全词，Tony心道，没什么比他那混蛋父亲更能扫他的兴了。

“抱歉- Tony。”Steve低声道，尴尬地扭动了下身子。Tony立刻就注意到了，当有个精致漂亮的家伙站在面前时，他很难会错过对方的一举一动。就好像是对渴望已久的东西的惊鸿一瞥，Tony想要看到更多。

他指了指舞池：“算了，来跳舞吧。先来你首演时的那段。”Steve点点头，微笑又回到了脸上。Tony发现自己也跟着愉悦了不少，是无关性事的愉悦。只是看着Steve对他微笑感觉不错。

靠。

把播放列表调出来按下开始键，Tony坐回沙发上看着Steve站在小舞池内开始晃动身体。他特地设计了播放列表，循序渐进地进行整晚的计划。首先，要让Steve在他身边放松下来...

很明显跳了会后Steve看起来自在了很多，他的动作更加自然流畅，肉欲感也比第一次时要足。嗯，熟能生巧嘛，是不是？他单手揉了揉脸，看到Steve开始脱衣服了。他重重地吞咽着口水，随着Steve身体的各个部分逐渐暴露在眼前，他的下身也硬了起来。

没人应该这么美，Tony沉思，着迷地看着Steve转过身露出臀部紧实的肌肉。这几乎让Tony感觉....自己配不上他。他抬起手茫然地抚着胸腔上那个装置周围的伤疤，这个东西维持着他的生命，是他的天才作品。但他恨这玩意儿，他绝不会让别人看到它，尤其是Steve，他没法接受Steve对自己露出厌恶的表情。

他放下手，紧握成拳，看着Steve的舞蹈进入尾声，Tony屏住呼吸，探身向前等待着Steve脱下丁字裤后的转身，弧反应堆的事已经完全被抛诸脑后了。

Steve那漂亮的小兄弟出现在眼前时，一声炙热的叹息从Tony唇间不由自主地溜了出来。他发誓那个小东西也随之跳动了一下，他快淌口水了。他想象把那阴茎吞入嘴中，直到Steve尖叫着射在他喉间。

牛仔帽突然挡住了他的视线，Tony焦躁地看着Steve随着歌曲的最后几拍挺动胯部，抬起目光，玩味地对他勾起了嘴角。他面具后的双眼仿佛会说话。

“挑逗。”Tony嘟囔，但心底却很喜欢这样。金发男人对Tony说过会让他的钱花得物有所值。

下一首节奏更轻快的歌响起，Steve立刻调整动作沉浸其中，挥舞着牛仔帽和Tony的视线玩起了躲猫猫，然后充满暗示意味地在腿和胯间挪动轻揉着帽子。他甚至——哦不会吧...Tony忍不住轻笑了出来——Steve双手握住帽沿挺动下身，好像和帽子操了起来。Ohhhh，这简直太有趣了。

夜晚继续，Steve为他跳了将近两个小时。音乐节奏越来越快，他的动作也逐渐跟了上去，舒展着全身的肌肉——Tony看到他的每一块肌肉上都渗出了汗水，皮制面具开始顺着他被汗水浸透的眉间往下滑，金发软趴趴地搭在额头上。

Tony的下身硬得发烫，每动一下都能感觉到疼痛。他总是趁Steve背过身的时候偷偷小撸几下，他一向喜欢控制自己的快感。快了...Tony坏笑着听着歌曲的变化——今晚的转折点到了。

节拍降了下来，这是首节奏缓慢充满情色味道的重摇滚歌曲，尖利的低音贝斯把窗户都震颤了。Steve动手正了正面具，然后Tony阻止了他。

“把它摘了。”Steve顿了顿，Tony以为他要拒绝，但Steve只是慢慢点了点头，伸手把它从头上扯下来扔到了Tony的腿上。Tony把它紧紧抓在手中，拇指抚着上面沾着Steve汗水的柔滑羽毛。“放下帽子。”Tony粗声命令道，音乐低缓而激烈。

这次Steve却是慢慢摇了摇头，但Tony只是等着他。Steve咬着下唇，Tony感觉自己的蛋蛋一紧，然后示意他继续。Steve点头，脸颊上漂亮的瑰红开始向下蔓延至全身。Tony再次摒住了呼吸，Steve缓缓抬起了帽子扔向Tony。

Tony没接住，他没办法——他的注意力完全被面前的景象吸引了。

Steve完全、超级性奋了起来，下身的顶端红通通地挺立着，一缕前液已经顺着茎身滑了下去。他不好意思地垂下目光，轻轻地随音乐摆动身体，一点都不敢看向Tony。

Tony使出了全身解数才控制住自己没有冲上前去把Steve压倒在地板上，然后张嘴含住那个可爱的小家伙。他粗声低吼了一声，而Steve——Steve **有反应了** ——他闭着眼睛，弓起身子急喘出声，阴茎的顶端跟着跳动了一下，随着身体的舞动，那小东西在他肚脐下方蹭来蹭去，留下一道亮晶晶的湿痕。

Tony解开裤子拉链把阴茎释放出来，他双腿大张，握住下身的末端：“为我跳舞。”Tony低声道，手逐渐往上蹭过阴茎顶端。

Steve猛地抬起头，目光对上了Tony，然后下移望向他的腿。Steve明显地吞咽了下，下身又跳动着、仿佛在求人舔舐的双球跟着收紧...Tony看着这一幕简直想要大吼出声。“来吧，跳。”他更加急迫地命令道。

Steve转身用力地扭动腰胯，双手抚过全身，重复着昨晚Tony教他的那些动作，效仿着做爱姿势。Tony低吼着赞成他的选择，更紧地攥着阴茎底部，差点就射了出来。他希望自己能坚持得越长越好。

——Tony发现，这种坚持简直是世上最甜蜜的折磨。

音乐声逐渐变大，歌词生动热辣，Steve跪了下来，在地板上慵懒地爬动，舒展四肢。Tony忍不住大声呻吟起来，看着Steve挺动臀部做起冲刺的动作，阴茎顶端撞击着大理石地面。翻过身，Steve抬起一边的膝盖和手臂，单手缠上钢管，脚搭到旁边的栏杆上，带动整个身体在空气中前后动作着。Tony的下身也抽动起来操进空气中，头重重地靠上沙发背，大口地喘息。他脱下裤子把它踹到一边，近乎粗暴地握住了下身。“Steve，就这样...”Tony粗嘎道，“继续...”

Steve放下腿跪直身体，用手圈住钢管，把它当成阴茎般上下撸动，他自己的下身硬到顶住了他的腹部，然后他继续着冲刺动作。Tony重重咬住了舌头，血腥味在口中漫开，他强迫着自己不要射出来。他可以让Steve每晚都这样...上帝他想要更多...

他真是万般没想到金发男人接下来的动作...

Steve靠向钢管，脸颊情色地在上面轻抚蹭动，另一只手摸着身体滑下...操...上帝，他捏住了一边的乳头，接着又移向另一边，每捏一下下身顶地便更激烈些，然后那手继续向下握住了下腹的硬热。

Tony的呻吟声大了起来，感觉自己的高潮全部挤在两个小球中，快感一波波袭来，呼之欲出。

Steve目光锁在Tony身上，伸出舌头舔舐钢管，同时撸动着阴茎。

Tony彻底失了控制，他咆哮着站了起来，精液几乎同时喷薄而出，猛烈到一些白浊都溅到了Steve的膝盖上。后者呜咽着拱起身子，舌上的动作更快，身体好像被Tony的高潮影响了，也跟着猛泄出来，液体散到胸口和手上。他继续一下又一下地撸动，脑中空白一片，快感如末日般绝望剧烈。抽着气喊出最后一声后，Tony瘫软着靠在沙发上，几乎无法呼吸。

他整个人飘飘然的，确定过不了多久眼前就会漆黑一片。深吸口气单手抹了把脸，他哼哼着想要坐直。他想看看Steve，想抚摸他，把他拉到身边。最终意识恢复正常，他倾身过去伸出一只手。Steve瘫在舞池和沙发间的地上，颤抖地喘着气。Tony恰巧能碰到他的头顶，指尖探入潮湿的金色发丝中。Steve低吟着靠向他的触碰，让Tony心花怒放。

“过来。”Tony沙哑地呢喃道，“到我这来。”

他看着Steve深吸口气又慢慢呼出...然后头从Tony的碰触下挪开。Tony想把他拽回来，想感受两人肌肤相贴，想就那么呆着越久越好。看着Steve从自己身边离开就像是...有什么东西在他胸膛中肆意翻搅。而且他不喜欢这感觉，尤其是在两人一同享受过那样的快感后：“怎么了？你还好吗？”

Steve只是点点头，盘起腿在舞池地上坐直，一只手抹着腿上的精液痕迹，另一只手捂着下身，看起来十分窘迫。他脸上的红晕还未消散，也不肯看向Tony。他只是垂着头看着两人之间地板上Tony射出来的白浊。

“水？”Tony问，感觉如果自己说些别的会把Steve吓坏，得循序渐进小心翼翼地慢慢来，是不？就像驯服一只野兽那样，俗气老套。Steve点点头，Tony踉跄着站起来，从水吧旁的小冰箱里抓出一瓶水。

Tony边往回走边想着是否要挨着Steve坐到地上，他的身体发狂般想要抱住金发的大个子，抚摸他的肌肤，指尖在他身上游走，并印下一个个轻柔的吻。这大概不是个好主意。Steve看上去像是要吐了。红晕消失不见，取而代之的是逐渐明显的惨白。Tony讨厌这个。他刚刚明显很享受的，为什么现在又这样？是因为Tony吗？他把水递过去，然后又坐回到沙发上，提上了裤子。

他看着Steve只用了几秒钟就把水喝干了，男人颈间的肌肉随着吞咽而动作着，这让他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。上帝，这也能影响到自己，刚释放过的下身颤抖着又来了兴趣。他决定把它乖乖地放回裤中。Steve脸上的表情让他什么都做不下去。叹口气，他叉起手凝视着面前的人道：“好了，我今晚完事儿了，你可以走了。”

Steve明显松了一口气的表情像是一个大耳光抽到了他的心上，Tony瞬间怒火中烧。这个没良心的小混蛋，他想，自己为他买了礼物又花了钱，他竟然都不——

想法中断，理智又回到了他脑中。

Steve明显是直的。他只是个努力工作为了给自己挣出学费来的人。他的合约是无关性服务的。他十分认真地工作...但不卖身。Steve不想成为一名男妓。

Tony用力吞了口唾沫，Steve站了起来急匆匆地捡起衣服。而Tony竟然在想方设法让他变成男妓。

上帝，他真是个邪恶的混蛋。世界上所有人的看法都是对的。

在Steve冲出门前，Tony又叫住了他。Steve僵在原地，转过身望着他，像一只出现在车灯前的小鹿般惊慌。Tony叹了口气朝他走去：“嘿，刚才真是棒极了，谢谢你。”

Steve点点头后退一步。“等等。”Tony伸手轻轻抓住了他的前臂。天啊他的皮肤是如此柔软，仍然炙热而潮湿。Steve傻在了原地。“你还...你还愿意继续为我跳舞吗？”Tony尽了最大努力让声音听起来这么温柔，“你觉得我们玩的这些游戏可以吗？我不——”上帝，这话真是从他口中说出来的？快来人给媒体打电话啊。“我不希望你——”他不情愿地收回了放在Steve手臂上的手，两手在空中摆动挥舞着，“对此感到不舒服。我是说，我看你也享受到了，就那个惊人的高潮什么的。”Steve又脸红起来，Tony继续道，“但如果这么做让你觉得你在卖身或是违反合约...”Tony咬了下舌头，不想大声说出来他会和Steve终止合同，上帝知道他太不想这样了，但还是得说。

“我没问题。”Steve抬起头直直地看向他眼中，这真他妈的让Tony万分没想到。身价上亿的富豪们都没几个这样和Tony对视过。这更像是衡量一个人品质的标尺。他抓着Steve的目光，听他继续。“你花钱买了我的服务，而且我已经把支票存了起来。”Steve咽了口口水，Tony的眼睛并未追随他喉结的移动，而是凝视着Steve的双眼，感觉有点虚。“在这里我就是属于你的，我会好好努力的。”

Tony后退一步，急喘了口气，然后飞快地点着头：“好，很好，这样不错。”然后赶紧闭上了嘴，生怕自己说出什么蠢话来，比如像是“那就让我操你吧，求你。”或者“Steve嫁我。”亲爱的上帝，他到底有他妈什么毛病？“我能给你打电话吗？”他说了出来。

这句又他娘的从哪儿来的！？

Steve倒是露出了个小微笑，Tony开心地飘飘然起来，胸膛里咚咚地打起了鼓。“呃，好，当然。我觉得这没什么问题。”Tony继续等着，这种话后面永远都会跟着个‘但是’。

“但是...”看见没？告诉你了。

“但是？”Tony嘟囔着靠近些，想着自己能不能偷个吻呢。

Steve探过身来吻了他一下。Tony的脑中炸开了花，然后他继续向前一步追逐着金发男人的双唇，想要争取更多。一吻结束后Steve的微笑灿烂了许多。

“别再送车了，好吗？”Tony都没法组织语言给出回复，Steve就转身走了出去，留下Tony一个人感觉...

 

11\. 之后的几周里，事情逐渐稳定了下来——Tony知道了他的课表后，便再也没有让Steve在“要上学的前一天晚上”跳过舞，他是这么说的。Steve忍不住笑了出来，只是因为他的用词。他们经常发短信，偶尔打几个简短的电话，但Steve从不先发，他一直都是等着Tony联系自己。Tony要忙的事情很多，Steve非常理解，所以他不会期望两人之间发展出比‘职业舞者与客户’更加亲密的关系。

他需要很努力地让自己更加专业，尽管Tony看起来对他的表现很满意，也从不吝惜赞美之词，但Steve觉得自己有义务不停给他带来新鲜感。Clint基本已经把自己的绝招都倾囊相授了，他说“我真的没什么可教的了，除非你想当马戏团杂技演员或娱乐节目中的柔术演员！”

这意味着Steve得开始自己想办法了，他甚至还找了Mon Coeur的其他舞者寻求帮助，希望能学到些绝活。

目前为止Thor对他的帮助最多。他的强项并不在于专业舞蹈，只是做些简单的动作，摆摆pose什么的，就能伸展着肌肉展现出一场摄人的演出。大个子男人毫不羞涩地为Steve做着示范，“肌肉崇拜”，Thor是这么说的。他的一些客人就有这个癖好，显然Thor的体形条件完全达标。其中会有一些抚摸和撸动揉捏，Thor露骨地说着细节，让Steve一次又一次满脸通红。他甚至还向他讲解了男客人们是如何在他的胸乳间、臀瓣里，或是让他曲起手臂在二头肌中撸上一发的。Steve不确定Tony是否能弯下身到那种角度，但还是——多知道些总是好的。他意识到拥有天才头脑的Tony是很容易感到无趣的，所以风格多样化的刺激必不可少。

这倒令Steve担心了起来。他和Tony相差太远，简直无法想象除了快感外两人还有什么共同语言。这样也好，他想，反正出了俱乐部他们也并不会有交集。Thor还说有些客人，尤其是女客，只希望被爱抚和轻挠，就像猫一样，还要安静地听她们说话。Steve有点疑惑，然后Thor又详细地给他演示了出来。

四个小时里，Steve跟他讲自己有多么想念母亲，还差点流出了眼泪。他趴伏在另一个男人的腿上，享受着一只强壮温柔的大手从他的发间一路轻抚到后背！他的放松程度把自己都吓了一跳。Thor只是温和地笑了几声，没多说什么。

一开始，黑寡妇可不是那么好说话。他送了瓶高档伏特加和一盒从Soho买来的某小型比利时巧克力专卖店的招牌后才终于让她开了口。她基本不怎么与人来往，并且很满意现状，而且一般只接女性顾客，除非是男人们想找个女人来“支配”他们。

没有费多大劲Steve就明白自己对鞭打Tony或被他鞭打并不怎么感到兴奋。Natasha（至少她在一边咬着巧克力一边小酌着伏特加的间隙告诉了Steve她的名字，这简直等同于被邀请到一个迷之社会中）理解他的想法，她解释说其实没有多疼，主旨在于弃械投降，完全放弃掌控并把自己交给另一个人，全心全意地相信那人，沉迷其中。Steve觉得自己明白了个大概，Natasha问要不要借他一副手铐时他仔细地考虑了一下。他有些被对方的友好惊到了（对她来说，这绝对算得上友好），然后感激地收下了手铐，虽然不太确定自己会如何使用它们，但还是那句话——只要能给Tony惊喜、勾住他的兴趣就行。

Steve还是不十分确定到底要怎么做。那张写有他专有权的合约从签字起有效期一年，Steve担心自己学的东西不够让Tony保持那么长时间的兴趣。不仅如此，他还收到了五十万美元的薪水来取悦Tony，现在想想自己名下有了那么多的钱还是像在做梦一样，Steve急需证明那是靠他的努力挣来的。他把一部分存了起来，用一半还了学贷然后...嗯他觉得这时候做些投资也是不错的。他的脑中跳出了一个新主意，或许Tony能给他一些投资赚钱的建议。

但还是算了吧。他看过一些电视节目和经济书刊，他们描述生意场上的Tony Stark就是头危险的鲨鱼——不——更应该说是挪威海怪。人们不同程度地恐惧他、敬畏他，又憎恶他。Tony大概不希望事业和娱乐消遣混为一谈，就像Steve一开始想的那样，所以这想法可以搁下了。  
他会想出些别的办法的。

周五，课程结束后寒假正式开始，Steve穿过校园向财务办公室走去，准备把明年的学费交了。他有现钱，可以解除负担了。明年会是最具挑战的一年，Steve既兴奋又不安——他要完成一整幅毕业作品。

和外面刺骨的空气相比，办公室内暖和极了，并且装饰得很有圣诞氛围。桌子后的小个子老妇人和蔼可亲，如同苹果布丁一样甜蜜。但当她说他未来三年的学费已经全部付清了之后，Steve敢肯定她有点头脑混乱。

又重新确认了三遍，她把收据打印出来并和善地建议Steve去检查下听力和视力。Steve终于接受了这个事实——他的学费真的被付过了，一直到他拿下硕士学位。

只有一个解释。

谢过老妇人后他拿着收据往家走去，无数想法和感觉在心中翻搅，Steve有些茫然无措。收据上的日期是他和Mon Coeur签了合约的后一天，Tony Stark是唯一合理的解释。这是什么意思？Tony知道他最终会发现，Tony究竟想从他这得到什么？他缓缓地走向地铁口。

而他还一直在发愁如何取悦Tony。

Steve重重吞咽一下，转过身走回了街上，开始思考：他真的能做到吗？

他真的能把自己的身体交给Tony Stark吗？

Tony给了他最猛烈的快感体验，他们甚至没怎么触碰彼此。就像Clint一开始告诉他的那样，Steve跳舞，两人都被挑起性趣，然后在一起撸一发。完事之后Tony有时会摸摸他，或交换一个短暂的吻，更多时候只是一个微笑，无声的谢意和挥手晚安。不过他们一直在发短信，讲些小笑话、说说在电视或广告牌上看到的蠢事。无疑Tony想要更多，但他好像已经接受了自己不能逼迫Steve的事实。接受，更重要的还有——尊重。Tony貌似很尊重Steve和他的底线，这有太多意义——他们之间因此发展出了一种类似于信任的奇怪东西。

有那么一分钟，Steve没有想自己不会喜欢把贞操献给Tony Stark。他在家幻想过，一个人躺在床上或在花洒之下：如果Tony真的触碰他会是什么样的感觉，就像第一次也是唯一一次Tony在绯红屋的沙发上帮他撸至高潮，然后是更多...亲吻和抚摸，吸嘬...Tony进入他的感觉？光是想象的快感就足够让他在床上情不自禁地拱起身子。

除此之外还有什么更好的办法来报答这个一手包办给了他一切的男人呢？是的，他付的钱是用来把Steve包下独享的，但为他付学费....

一切都值得。

下了决心后，Steve换了路线开始往公寓走去，他需要查许多的资料，他得很快学会许多招数才能——去勾引世界上最著名的诱惑者。

 

12\. Steve今晚有些反常，Tony想。空气中流转的氛围有些不太对劲，从他们的“小插曲”后，他就再没有过这种感觉了。就好像又回到了他们的第一个夜晚——Tony得哄着Steve让他放开些。那些回忆至今仍然能让他微笑起来，甚至是每天幻想着Steve自慰得到的高潮，都不如他们独自在绯红屋中时来得强烈。

这让他开始担心了起来。

保持距离对他来说变得越来越困难，他要比从前更努力才能控制住自己，只通过短暂的抚摸或是偷几个小吻来满足自己的欲求。Steve越来越多地占据着他的思想，Tony真的觉得自己马上就要疯了，因为他想从Steve那得到更多，可是他不能。所以，对，他就是个受虐狂，他还会继续折磨自己，夜夜与右手相伴，渴望着自己身体的更多部位能够进入这个站在他身前的金发男人体内——他曾经以为这种感觉早就离他而去了。

“Tony。”Steve低喃，在音乐开始前就把浴袍脱了下来。

“Hmm？”Tony并不介意，他坐在沙发惯坐的位置上，手掌抚弄着已经半硬的下身。他伸手从旁边的小桌上拿过酒杯，待他转过身时——

Steve正跪在他双腿中间。

好吧，他已经疯了。这就是证明，都出现幻觉了。

“Tony。”Steve安静地重复，踌躇着伸出手放到Tony腿上轻捏了下——Tony咬紧下唇眨了眨眼睛，颤抖地呼出口气，立刻硬得像石头一样，“我想要你。”

“什么？”自己的声音听起来蠢极了。

“我说...”Steve的手慢慢上移，隔着裤子握住了Tony的硬挺，轻轻揉搓，“我想要你。”

Tony把酒杯扔了出去，玻璃应声而碎。他立刻将Steve按倒在地板上。他像着魔了般呻吟叹息，嘴巴游走在所有可以触碰到的地方，疯狂地舔弄、亲吻着Steve甜美火辣的肌肤。他的膝盖顶开了Steve的双腿，将它们大大分开，换来了一声抽气作为回应。Steve抬手搂住他的脖子，Tony满含快感地叫了出来——感受着Steve的舌头舔舐啄吻他的下巴、耳朵和颈间。两人一派狂乱，肢体纠缠在一起，Tony发现自己正不耐地撕扯着衣服。他跳起来脱下夹克和上衣——摸到反应堆的坚硬表面时他僵住了，这触感把他带回了现实，他低下头，不禁敬畏地抽了口气。

身下的Steve身体大张，浴袍敞开，健硕颀长的身体赤裸，阴茎蓄势待发地挺立着，一头杂乱的金发仿佛在等着他的双手探入其中。他漂亮的蓝色双眸愈发深邃，瞳孔涣散，整个人都在颤抖。他伸手够向Tony：“Tony？”他喘息着问道，语气疑惑，“我做错什么了吗？”慢慢地收回手，他咬住下唇，眼睛逐渐恢复了焦距。

Tony探下身去，实在无法放过送到嘴边的肉，他用牙齿含住Steve的下唇，吮吸啃咬，他已渴望了太久太久。Steve叫出声来，腰胯蹭着Tony，后者也友好地回应了他——把他的裤子拽掉。很快他们就几乎裸裎相见了，滴着前液的硬挺毫无阻隔地摩擦在一起，激烈的触感令Tony眼前冒出了金星。他还穿着上衣，他阻止了Steve想要脱下它的企图，每次金发男人的手伸向他的纽扣，Tony都会把他的手指含进嘴里，分散他的注意力。

“你喜欢这样，是不是？噢...等下，美人儿...”Tony含糊着说，叼着Steve的手指露出一个微笑。他仔细舔着男人的每根手指，双手在Steve身上游走，留下每一寸记忆，发现每个小地方都比他幻想中的要细腻精妙得多。Steve很是敏感，每次触碰抚摸都能让他颤抖着弓起身子。Tony将头埋入Steve胸口，舔吻那完美的胸部，锁定一边乳头吮吸起来，引出身下人一声意乱情迷的低泣。“如此完美稚嫩的粉色乳头...真他妈的美味，引诱着人将它张嘴含住...mmmmhhh...”Tony在Steve胸膛上大肆掠夺，胡茬给肌肤留下一道道刮痕。他一直在Steve的乳头处奋斗，直到对方扭着身子恳求出声。

“Tony，求你！我需要...”Steve呜咽，Tony简直身处天堂，他终于从那张漂亮欠操的小嘴儿里把请求的话语挤了出来。低下头看着Steve的面容，他向下吻去，双唇又舔又嘬地游遍Steve全身，直到他感觉到Steve的阴茎顶端碰到了他的胡茬。Steve挺着身子叫了一声，Tony在他腿上印下一个个轻吻安抚着他，双手在Steve腿间来回抚摸。

他不敢相信这是真的，无法想像到底是什么改变了Steve的想法让他终于躺到自己身下，甘愿把身体献给自己。在他腿上舔出一道湿痕，把这味道牢牢记在心中，Tony粗喘着：“我想要你，想要很久了，Steve，上帝啊你要把我逼疯了。是什么？什么让你改变了想法？”

Steve狂放地呻吟着，细碎的音节是Tony听过最美妙的音乐。不重要了，Tony想，此刻Steve滴着前液的阴茎就像个祭品般立于他的嘴前——

_祭品(offering)。_

上帝啊他这操蛋的天才头脑。

他试着把这想法挥走，拼尽全力与它斗争，对Steve他有太多的感觉，他疯狂地想要他。他低吼一声，把Steve的硬挺含入口中，随之而来的味道和触感冲击得他翻起了白眼。Steve尖叫着在地板上挺动身体，把自己更深地送入Tony唇中。Tony顺着他的动作吞咽，双手探下去摸到那完美漂亮的小屁股，在上面用力捏了一把，鼓励着Steve继续移动胯部。

Steve本能般明白如何去做，挺动腰臀操进Tony嘴里。他的双手伸进了Tony发中，后者从喉咙深处大声呻吟起来，口中含得更深，速度愈加快了起来。

“Tony！Tony停下！哦上帝，我要——要...！”Tony又低吟起来，像是刚赢了一场战争，现在要领取战利品了，他把Steve钉在地上，阻止身下人挪出阴茎的企图。他想要这个。 **他想要！**

Steve僵在那里，然后猛地拱起身子，剧烈狂野的高潮让他叫了出来，Tony的名字从此间滑出。Tony赞叹着呻吟一声，享受着热辣甜蜜又微咸的液体从舌头上扫过，一直沉到喉间。他继续着口中的动作，饥渴地咽下嘴里的液体，双手握住Steve的双球揉捏玩弄，直到Steve求着让他停下来。最后一下缓慢的吮吸和慵懒的舔舐后，Tony放开了他，鼻子蹭了蹭Steve那还在抽搐的囊袋，深深地吸了口气，把他的气味纳入自己体内。

Tony跪坐起来，看清了Steve在自己身下完全迷乱的样子——满身汗液，身体颤抖，大口地喘着气。

这是他见过最美的画面。

“求你...”Steve声音沙哑地道，Tony抓住他的手臂，把他拽了起来。Steve倒进Tony怀里，揪住了他的头发，嘴唇寻找着Tony的，绝望地吻了起来。Tony给他给他都给他，Steve的嘴唇和双手在Tony身上掠夺着，身体仍在然颤抖。他从上至下吻着Tony的身体：“让我....求你...想给你...”Steve低吟，学着之前Tony的样子又吻又舔。这是他唯一次的这种体验。第一次，这次，唯一一次。

一份给予(offering)。

Tony感到胸口沉甸甸地一紧，恨自己为何如此见鬼的聪明。他知道Steve一定是发现了学费的事。Tony是对的，这是Steve的价格，他只是想用自己唯一值钱的东西作为回报。

他的身体。

Tony咬了咬牙，他和Steve纠缠扭打着，希望控制金发男人的双手。他把那双手推到身体两侧，手臂紧紧环住Steve的身体。身下人不解地在Tony胸前蠕动抗议，探起身舔吻向Tony的脖颈。Tony低吟出声，心下不禁问自己什么时候长了颗操蛋的良心。

他觉得大概就是当他发现Steve想在自己定下的规矩范畴内靠自己的努力赚取金钱的那一刻吧。Tony尊重这个决定。这是一个基于善意与诚恳的决定，这正是Tony生命中所缺少的东西。他尊重这个，而到了Steve这，Tony不但尊重，而且还...在乎。

他发现自己在意Steve如何看他。他们每天分享那些小短信，他会跟他讲身边世界的欢颜笑语。Steve聪明、敏锐，从不相信胡言乱语。他真的和其他人不一样。Tony明白这点，所以他是他生命中最明亮的光。

如果Tony放任自己现在接受Steve给予他的，那两人之间的关系就彻底毁了，无论这是什么关系。

Tony冒着风险抬起一只手扶住Steve脑后，手指和缕缕金发纠缠起来。他安抚着让Steve静了下来，慢慢地让他和自己目光对视，忘记了继续反抗：“嘘...Steve，吻我。”然后他闭上眼，低下头寻找Steve的双唇。他从未在接吻时闭上过眼。从来没有一个人让他信任到可以闭上双眼。

直到Steve——这个有底线和禁忌的男人；Steve，这个相信Tony不会逼迫自己的男人；Steve...这个单纯地信任着Tony的男人——出现，Tony觉得自己也可以轻易地相信他。

他们的吻缓慢深沉，充满着...一些感情，不单单是简单狂野的欲望。那是被点燃的激情，唇舌间的碰撞纠缠，仿佛在一场美丽壮观的音乐会上共舞，而不仅仅是一点点的需求。Tony头脑逐渐眩晕，他把Steve发出的一声声柔软愉悦的声音吞入口中，然后再给出自己的低吟。他的阴茎在两人之间兴奋昂扬，硬到疼痛，Steve的下身也跟着抖了抖挺立起来。太多了...太他妈多了！

Tony停下了吻，退开身子。Steve闭着眼睛，微微撅嘴追着他索吻。Tony抬手，一根手指抵住Steve的唇，温柔地制止了他。

Steve睫毛轻颤着睁开眼睛，蔚蓝双眸中的神色让Tony破碎的心脏断断续续停止了跳动，然后又突然恢复了生机。“Tony？”他低喃，声音轻柔困惑，令Tony刚刚重生的心脏又猛地绞紧了。

“嘿。”Tony虚弱地道，给了他一个小小的笑容。Steve也回以微笑，看上去安心了些。他靠向前，伸手够着他。Tony再次阻止了他，Steve疑惑的表情又回来了...疑惑以及...受伤。

哦操。

“怎么了？是我...？你...？”Steve视线看向他的下身，表情更加不解了，显然Tony还处于无比亢奋中。

也许Tony能改变这一切，修复它。他想如果他告诉Steve自己知道他在做什么，为什么他会诱惑Tony，Steve会很尴尬不堪，甚至更加卖力。结果只会像火车失事一般惨烈。轻轻地，他的双手抚摸下Steve的胸膛，沉浸于他的触感，感觉如此满足——金发男人终于同意他碰他、取悦他了。他能感到Steve的心跳在他手下愈渐加快，他继续抚摸，脑子转得比那心跳还快。

“Steve...”Tony轻声道，“你真不可思议，你知道自己对我做了什么吗？”Tony没意识到话已经脱口而出，这一般不是个好征兆，但他阻止不了。Steve摇了摇头，不明白地皱眉，咬着下唇。眼前一幕让Tony的阴茎更加振奋。Steve发现了他的反应，慢慢抬起一只手，指尖摸向Tony的下身。Tony抽着气弓起后背，但他没再继续阻止。他能思考...能说...更多的...“Steve...啊~~~”他喘着气，Steve温暖有力的手掌圈住了他的阴茎，慢慢撸动起来，“等一下...uhhnn...”

好吧，也许这样也行...

“我们先做，然后得谈谈，行吗？”Tony从牙齿间挤出这句话，他闭着眼，将将把话说完，在Steve又撸了他一下后泄出高声呻吟。

“好。”Steve的声音听起来位置不太对——瞬间热浪冲头，紧接着是潮湿温润，Steve用嘴裹住他下身时，Tony叫了出来：“哦上帝，Steve...”Tony挺起身，试着不顶动胯部——他不想让他的情人在初夜就被呛到。

Steve毫无技巧可言，有的只是热情和想要取悦他的渴望。他学着Tony先前的动作，把他含得更深。Tony听到Steve哽住的声音，他逼着自己睁开双眼向下看去：“嘘...别这样，宝贝...别太深，就啊~~啊嗯~~对就是这样！”Steve挪动双唇舔吸着他的阴茎顶端，用湿滑的手撸动着下半部分，Tony的喘息声逐渐变大。

“噢对操他妈上帝啊...Steve太棒了...别停，拜托别他妈停...”Tony拼了死劲才没有操进Steve的嘴中，一手伸进Steve柔软的金发，另一只手按住自己的大腿，试着...试着....“操，我要射了Steve...要射了，靠噢~~拿出来，我要....STEVE！！！”他大吼一声，震惊地看着Steve微微后仰着头，目光向上看着Tony，双唇红肿微翘，双眸明亮热切。Tony失去了控制猛地射了出来，种子全都洒向Steve饥渴的小嘴中。Steve脸上闪过一丝惊讶，然后学着Tony一样把口中的东西咽了下去。“Ohhhhhh上帝，Steve...”火热的呻吟从身体中泄出，他想把下身从金发男人嘴中移开，但Steve没有放开他，仍然学着他之前的样子舔弄着他的阴茎，急切地给予Tony哪怕最后一秒的欢愉。

“Mmm...”Tony温柔地用指尖抚摸着Steve的下颌线，细细摩挲。Steve眨了眨眼，嘴巴长得更开，让Tony疲软的阴茎从口中滑出。看着他舔着嘴唇的动作，Tony刚接受过高潮洗礼的整个身体又战栗又起来：“过来...到我这来。”Tony搂过Steve的肩膀把两人拽坐在沙发上。

几分钟后，他们抱在了一起，Steve头枕在他的胸口，盯着在上衣下闪烁着的暗蓝色光芒。他什么都没问，幸好，Tony不太确定自己此刻是不是想要谈论这个话题。打着呵欠，他揉了揉Steve的头发，看着金发男人慢慢阖上双眼。“先睡觉，然后我们得谈谈，好吗？”Tony低喃。Steve点点头，也跟着打了个呵欠。Tony看着他进入梦乡，呼吸随着睡眠逐渐平稳。

“ _见鬼的上帝，你知不知道你到底对我做了什么？_ ”Tony低语。

 

13\. 一只粗糙的手把他摇醒，有人轻轻叫着他的名字。

“Tony，我醒了——醒了。”Steve迷迷糊糊地说，挂上个微笑伸出手找寻着他的...嗯，爱人，Steve觉得应该算是吧。

“闭嘴，起来。”

Steve在听到这声音后睁大双眼，手忙脚乱地坐了起来。那是一个女人的声音。“Natasha？你怎么在这？”他转过头，寻找着Tony的身影，但没看到他。

“已经上午10点了，清洁工需要进来打扫，我十二点在这屋里有预约。”她的声音冷静低沉，但却把Steve吓坏了。困惑折磨着他的心智，他摸索着自己的浴袍。

在厕所吗？他往那边扫了一眼，门是开着的。

“Stark早上4点离开了。”Natasha抱着手臂靠在门边说。

“哦。”Steve轻声道，他紧紧地把衣带系在腰间，也系住了腹中突然升起的寒意，“他给我留话了吗？”

Natasha只是猛地挑起了漂亮的眉毛。

“好吧，谢谢。”重重吞咽一下，Steve站直身体大步往门外走去。出乎他意料的，一只手搭上了他的肩膀，坚定又不失温柔。

“嘿，你还好吗？发生了什么吗？”Natasha的声音更沉静了，带着一些或许算得上是关心的口吻...好吧也可能是憎恶，她的语气很难令人分辨得清。他摇了摇头，肩上的手掌捏了下他，他拍拍她的手，让红发女人放开了自己。“有些时候就那么结束了，不是每次都有告别。”她的声音跟着他走下走廊，他耸了耸肩，一股闷热恶心的感觉取代了腹中的寒意。

在回家的路上，Steve在脑中一遍又一遍地回放着昨晚的一切。洗澡和换衣服时他仔细分析着每个动作和触碰，压下了内心随之而来的兴奋悸动。做咖啡时他认真回忆Tony说过的每句话每个词，还有看向他的每个眼神，仍然觉得有些反胃，吃不下东西。

他到底做错什么了？

坐在床上，Steve指尖把玩着手机，想着自己是不是应该给Tony发个短信或是打个电话。这是他以前从未踏足过的领域，真是个悲惨的领域。各种感觉和想法在脑中翻搅——困惑和受伤，最后都浓缩成一种痛苦的回忆，火辣辣地在他喉间燃烧作痛。

“ _Steve，你真不可思议。你知道自己对我做了什么吗？_ ”

尽管现在处于日光之下，这些话仍然像股热流战栗着涌过他的身体，在他的胸口炸裂，使他下腹一阵疼痛。整个过程Tony一直性奋着，并在Steve的嘴中猛烈高潮，有力又响亮...Steve咬着唇，动了动身子，感到自己的阴茎抬起了头。他还记得Tony精液的味道，那很...不错，比不错还好，好到疯狂，完美无缺。为了能再尝到那种感觉他愿意付出一切，只希望能成为Tony狂野猛烈的释放的中心。

可是他对Tony做了什么呢？他让他高潮了，对吧？他尽了最大努力给Tony任何他想要的，那为什么他还会离开？以前Tony从未不发一言地离开过，他会留下个吻，或告诉他他们很快会再见面。Steve已经开始期待这些小细节了，当Tony心满意足地对他微笑时，他总能感觉到自己在他心里是特殊的，自己是被需要的。Steve喜欢体验这种认知感——他是那个可以让Tony满意的人。

“...然后我们得谈谈，好吗？”

羞愧在他体内炸开，洒满了烫人的窘迫感。Steve是个处男，他的技术一定非常糟糕。Tony的确射了，但这个精力充沛的双性恋天才大概有过足够多的经验来控制自己的高潮。可是...他为什么这么在意这个？这只是工作，不是吗？他只不过在一直努力跟上Tony的节奏，履行他的合约，满足这个亿万富翁的标准。他发出一声干涩的笑，声音在空旷的屋子中显得异常苦涩空洞。是啊，好像他能跟得上亿万富翁的步伐似的。现在看来把自己献出去的想法实在是蠢极了，根据网上的信息，Tony和模特名媛、职业运动员都上过床，Stark是拉斯维加斯故事中的传奇。窘迫感变本加厉地袭来，Tony也许觉得Steve不怎么样...根本不值得那个价钱。他或许是表现得太差了以至于把Tony给掰直了！

Steve叹了口气，双手捂住了脸，指尖揪住头发。用胡思乱想来折磨自己从来都不是个好主意，除非他问出口，否则答案不会自己蹦出来。他低头看着手机——它倔强地保持着沉默，往常这会儿Tony都发来至少二十条短信了。

把手机扔到床上，他决定无视这一切。Tony知道他的电话，如果他还想要他的服务的话，Mon Coeur会联系他的。

下定决心不再想这事后，Steve把自己全身心投入到一个学校的作业上，在画布前一直描绘了好几个小时。

他假装没发现自己总是不停地看向手机...

 

14\. 他的注意力都放在了指尖轻敲平板屏幕的声音上。Tony让自己专注于这个简单的声音，拼了命地想甩掉脑中的其他事。敲击的节奏比平时要慢些，他能听得出来，Pepper是故意放慢了速度。

“怎么这么慢？不就写一封——”他开口，喝了一口已经凉了的咖啡——他从早上5点就把杯子抱在手中了。

“你确定吗？百分百、完全确定你要这么做，Tony？”Pepper打断了他的话，语气出人意料的温柔，“一旦这个定下来，它就——”

“嗯，我知道，定吧。”他也打断她，只是因为他可以，而且他见鬼的很清楚自己在做什么。他已经考虑了好几个小时了，好几个小时——盯着臂弯中的睡美人，心脏在胸腔里做着奇怪的事，几乎跳到了脑袋里。这他妈的吓死他了，所以他做了每次害怕时会立刻做的第一件事。

好吧其实是第二件事，第一件事通常是扔大把大把的钞票让事情变得不再害怕，埋掉它或让它从眼前消失。他已经洒了一大堆钱了，看看他现在的处境吧。所以第二件事就是他主动离开，越快越好（不是跑开。不。是。跑。今早他可没有跑出Mon Coeur，他是走出去的...敏捷又轻快）。

抬头看着他的助理，他能看到她唇间带着一抹不赞同，但手指还是在屏幕上敲定最后一下。无所谓了，他不需要别人来告诉他该怎么做。她已经滔滔不绝地说了快一小时了，当然他基本一句都没听进去——她先是抱怨在周六凌晨5点把人叫起来并且得带着咖啡来找他是件多么残忍和不人道的事，接着转而唠叨着自从开始和Steve见面约会后Tony最近的表现有多么好，多么做事认真，真正的举止正常了一阵。Tony抬起一只手制止了她的话——他完全是以工作状态和Steve“见面”的，他们签过合同，仅此而已。再加上定期的性高潮总是能令人心情愉悦，所以举止正常也不足为奇。只是这样罢了。

再.没.别.的.了。在Steve求他继续，完全占有他的时候，那双蓝眼睛后面没有别的；在Steve低哑呜咽着恳求他时，那声音中没有别的；没有别的能让Tony感觉Steve是真的想要他。一切只是交易，Tony下了定论。Steve试图献出他的处男之身，只是单纯的为了报答Tony为他交了学费——试图。Tony是个实在的商人，他得说这不值得那样的投资，不值得Steve做出这么大的牺牲。

Tony对着咖啡杯叹了口气，无视了Pepper递给他平板等他印指纹时的表情。就这样结束了。Steve值得一个爱他的人来接受他的礼物。在无数个浪漫约会后，有高雅的晚餐，上等的好酒，丰富的娱乐项目和亲密的相视而笑。然后在一张床上，一张既大又舒适的床上，身下是高密度的埃及棉床单，旁边是很多精致柔软的枕头。那个人会温柔地占有他，虔诚、缓慢、有耐心...一遍又一遍直到这愉悦能让Steve回味一辈子。那个人会满足他充满爱情的欲求，无论那双美丽的蓝色双眸要多少次，他都能给得起，给予他能够丰富一生的快感。

Tony...却不是那个人。

靠，可是Tony想要当那个人，他觉得整个人都燃烧了起来。每次他看向Steve，内心都会升腾起一股占有和狂暴的火焰。Tony知道这欲望一定是因为他想要成为第一个拥有Steve的人，只是因为这个，只能是因为这个。第一次被占有的Steve——光彩会将他英俊的面容点亮...Steve值得一个和他做爱的人，而不是一个把他操到合不拢腿的人。Tony只能是后者。

Tony无法爱上他。他天生不会。

“你知道他会继续回到舞台上的。”Pepper说，她声音中的温柔已经不在，又回到生意场上的干练纯粹。

“嗯。”Tony嘟囔着站起身准备离开。她的话像带着火星子的箭戳向他的后背，跟着他一直走向门口。一顿液体早午餐在召唤着他，他要把自己迷失于酒精之中。

“他又要上拍卖台了，你知道他会的。”

“对，我知道。”Tony咬牙切齿道，压下心中剧烈的嫉妒，在胸口中留下一片空白的炽烈疼痛。他继续走着。

“他也许今晚就会回到舞台上。”她的声音一直追随着他走下走廊。他没有跑。电梯门终于把她喊叫的声音挡在了外面。他向后靠上电梯壁，脑袋梆的一声撞在钢铁表面上。双手揉了揉脸，他向下摸索着手机，指尖寻找着那个号码，Steve的号码，他下意识地想要给他发短信。

低吼一声，他把手机戳回衣兜里，伸手按了大厅的按钮。电梯开始下行，他把腹中那阵轻微下沉的感觉怪到了引力和惯性头上。

可是他都出了电梯，这感觉为何还在？

 

15\. 只是寒冷的空气刺痛着他的双眼，它们才会湿润起来的，真的。下午，Steve边思考边大步走（好吧是步履沉重地走）向Mon Coeur的办公区。早些时候他的手机收到了条短信，Steve冲向它的时候还碰倒了画架。他傻傻地希望是Tony发来的，手指颤抖着点开信息时，他的心已经跳到了嗓子眼。

但很快手机就掉到了地上，像块结了冰的石块。

外面的凉意让他微微瑟缩，Steve刚在Fury办公室外的等候室坐下，Maria就招手示意他可以进去了。Fury大声喊着他的名字，Steve低着头快步走了进去。

Fury背着手在窗边徘徊，Steve不知道他是否在生气。他总是这副样子，不过考虑到Tony Stark刚刚把他踢出了服务范围，Fury应该是在生气吧。如果Tony Stark不想要Steve了，那谁还会要呢，对吧？肯定有一阵风吹进来了或者别的什么的，因为Steve又开始发抖了，他紧了紧皮夹克，双手伸进衣兜里。

Fury停下脚步，转身面向Steve。Steve的肩膀耷拉下来，感觉窘迫又悲惨。他败得一塌糊涂，真是可悲。Fury会要回他的钱吗？他咬着唇，吸了口气准备说话。

“你和Stark操过没有？”

直白的话语一下把Steve呛在那，一股热流冲上双颊，他磕磕巴巴地咳嗽着摇了摇头。

Fury挑起一边眉毛，绷紧了嘴角。几秒后他点了点头：“所以你还能看到独角兽了？”Fury笑了一声，抱起双臂。

Steve眨了眨眼，然后怒意上涌：“是的，我仍然是...是处男，Mr. Fury。”他也抱起了双臂，保护着自己——又不是说他没试过把身体献出去（只不过可怜地失败了）。

Fury再次点点头：“Stark也这么说，恩，应该说他的离职合同上也这么说，说这些都不是你的错，你一直在严格履行着合同上的...什么来着？”Fury抬头想了一会儿，“‘完美的职业素养，保证了Mon Coeur高品质的业务标准。’一定是他的助理写的。他虽然是个天才，但我可不认为Stark知道如何夸奖别人，更别说把这些词正确地放到一个不是描述他的句子里了。”Fury又笑一声，坐到了椅子上，“那么Rogers，现在要看你作何选择了。”他指了指椅子，但Steve并没有坐下。

“Sir？”

“你有一大堆钱了，合同也取消了，如果你想的话你可以好几年都不用工作。”Fury向前倾身，对起手指，从指尖上方看向Steve，“所以呢，你怎么想的？想继续在Mon Coeur跳舞吗？”

Steve慢慢地坐进椅中，他脑中一片眩晕。Tony不再想要他了，但明显不是Steve的错。他仍然拥有所有的工资，但却来不及阻止心中的负罪感——这钱不是他通过努力赚取的。那为什么Tony不想要他了？苦涩伤痛袭上心头，在他体内四处游走。他重重地吞咽了一下，Steve合格地服务过世界上最富有的人之一，虽然时间不长，但也算是说明他可以给那些....不如Tony有钱的人提供很好的服务。而且这种人多得是。他逐渐有了打算，这主意介于自尊心和...一些他无法形容的感觉中间。一想到自己要证明可以给别人服务到位，他体内便充斥着酸涩和痛苦。他可以靠这个赚钱，也不需要再有所顾忌。他可以的。

声音带着苦味，他张口答道：“我继续跳。”

Fury像是料到他会这么说似的，咧着嘴笑了起来。Steve无视了他的反应。他要回去工作了，他要让自己值得所赚的钱，就像Clint、Thor和Natasha他们那样。他站起来，声音里有了力量：“把我的合同改成‘由客户自由裁量’。”

Fury点点头，脸上的笑容变得更大，透着侵略性：“今晚11点，你回归舞台。”

Steve大步走了出去，朝着他和Clint共用的化妆间前进。要表演的话，那他得变一变套路和外表。他拿出手机放到耳边，拨打起求助电话。

“Clint？对，是我。你知道我从哪儿能弄到些白色衣服吗？”

 

16\. Tony喝得酩酊大醉，迷糊到他都不记得自己曾让Happy带他到Mon Coeur了。Happy试图告诉他Pepper说无论如何不要带Tony过去，但Tony知道Happy别无选择，他只能听Tony的命令，尽管面对的是Pepper和她那根尖细鞋跟的威胁。

他也不太清楚为什么他要回到Mon Coeur。好吧，Tony醉得厉害，所以他知道原因，同时又清醒地明白自己应该无视它。这意味着他需要喝更多的酒，直到他什么都想不起来。他穿着一件皱巴巴的大衣——确保没人注意到他的身份，如同往常一样。Tony没心情消遣作乐，他点了一瓶Dalmore 50，然后在屋子后面找了个安静隐蔽的隔间坐了下来。他知道自己今晚不会见到Steve，无论Pepper是如何说的。

他了解Steve——金发男人非常有可能已经辞职了。他会继续回去当侍者或是别的什么，尽管Tony付过他很多的钱。他嗤了一声，这位大个子童子军大概把钱都捐给带着小狗狗或其他类似招人喜欢的东西的孤儿修女们了。想到这里，他心中一紧，把一杯高档威士忌倒入嘴中，完全没有细细品尝其中的滋味。心中还是火烧火燎，但酒精多少起了点作用，稍微镇压了点下去。本来一瓶便宜的酒已经可以起到这种作用，还不用花那么多钱，不过他来都来了，还是要做做面子的，不是吗？好像他真他妈在乎一样，他闷闷不乐地看着熙熙攘攘的人群，又仰头喝了两杯。

今晚Loki也到场了，他高昂着头，鼻子快顶到了天上，蔑视着身边的一切。他还看到了几张熟面孔，但这些家伙不值得他的注意，所以顺理成章地被无视了。位于屋子中央舞台旁的一张围满了人的桌子吸引了他的目光，一个暗金色头发，穿着不怎么合身的阿玛尼套装的人正笑得乱颤，他身边的人也在跟着笑。就算Tony此刻醉得一塌糊涂，他也能看出来那些人只是在装样子假笑，他们笑是因为那个讲笑话的人，可不是因为笑话本身有什么亮点。Tony眯起眼睛往前探了探身子，想要看清楚些。那金发脑袋微微转身，露出了侧面。

那他妈的小垃圾Justin Hammer在这。

一声无趣的笑闷在了他的胸口，带着一点点慰藉。他家伙想要进到这里肯定费了不少劲贿赂了很多人，毕竟他和妓女们的故事可是臭名远扬，他可不是一个“温柔的”情人。那点点慰藉是因为幸好Steve已经不在这了，Steve永远都不该被Hammer恶心的目光或肮脏的触碰所玷污。这想法让他有种冲动——把Hammer揍得满脸血然后扔进公海，再制造个合理的不在场证明。深吸一口气，他不再继续想下去了。Steve不在这，所以暂时不用付诸行动。

无视了屋子中间的那个废物，Tony翻着桌上的平板电脑看今晚的节目列表。The Hawk, Widow, Thor（嗯，这就是Loki出现的原因），还有...他皱起眉，怀疑自己是不是喝得太醉视线模糊了...The Nomad（流浪者）？...这他妈是什么玩意儿？

他把平板拿起来凑到眼前，仔细看着上面的图片。一个白色布条缠身的男人，连着布料的兜帽遮住了他大半张脸，双眼看向下方。看不太出来他的身材如何，流浪者摆着蜷曲身体的pose，却不失优雅，每一寸肌肤几乎都被布条所盖。衣料缝隙中微微透出几缕棕色皮肤，仅此而已。Tony皱眉盯了平板一会儿，向下扫到合同细节——“由客户自由裁量”几字被加粗高亮。Tony眨了眨眼，心中又是一阵宽慰——绝对不是Steve，Steve永远不会去卖身。

Steve的名字出现在他脑海的一瞬间，宽慰变成了一种奇怪的感觉，那是一股疼痛，与性爱无关，也不是占有欲...只是有点...失去一个人的迷茫渴望感。Tony咬了咬牙又喝下几杯威士忌，屋子微微晃悠起来，有那么几分钟他恍恍惚惚地快要晕过去了。他向后靠到沙发上，闭上了眼。

他一定是真的晕过去了，因为等他再次张开双眼时已经是很长时间以后了。喊叫吵醒了他，Loki正在叫嚷...对着Justin Hammer。Thor正在舞台上表演，挂着干净的微笑，舒展着一身丰满的肌肉。Tony伸了个懒腰叹口气，感觉清醒多了。很久之前他对这位半神样的男人也有过性趣。两个土豪把竞价抬得越来越高，逐渐胶着——他的唇边勾起一个有意思的笑。Thor不如Steve漂亮，甚至差得远了。他可没兴趣和那俩白痴竞标，价钱已经推到近百万了。Tony觉得这里已经没什么吸引他的了，而且Pepper总是唠叨他在这花的钱（除非他给她安排了黑寡妇）。

竞标结束，几句充满火药味的话后，Coulson的安保小组介入了，Hammer咒骂着退开，Loki露出一个胜利的笑容，起身走向私人电梯。Hammer看起来气急败坏地想要打什么东西几拳，Coulson的小组故意围在他身边，把他的脏话和瞪向其他顾客的眼神挡住了。灯光照在他们的黑色墨镜上，把他们衬得比平时更可怕。

Tony轻笑起来，又倒了一杯酒。他从来没觉得自己有一天会这么享受Loki在什么事情上的胜利，不过若是Hammer？嗯，看这垃圾吃瘪真他娘爽。Tony端起杯子冲着即将消失去领取雷神的那个暗绿色西装夹克背影敬了个礼。

他将酒杯送往唇边，灯光又暗了下来，那个听起来令人心情愉悦的英式声音从音响中响起。Tony低下头看向时间，正是11点整——流浪者的初次登台时间。带着好奇，他放下手里的杯子向后靠去。他并不是真的多想看这位新人，他又不是Steve，Steve才是他想看舞蹈的真正原因。

那想法来得比预期中还要猛烈，在他腹中凝聚成一个滚烫扭曲的结。突然之间他一点都不想再呆下去了。Steve永远地离开了，再没有那些小玩笑，再没有那些甜蜜羞涩的微笑，再没有那些快感和触碰——他愿意出卖灵魂换取这些，可他没有灵魂可卖。这里已经没有他留恋的东西，Steve把一切都带走了，唯独留下了Tony。这他妈是什么破想法？他飞快地站了起来，脚下一个踉跄，差点没听清音响里传出的音乐。

他抬起头，整个身体都绷了起来。这是Steve跳过的那首曲子，在他们在一起的第一晚。可爱到令他心痛的长笛声钻进耳朵和身体，低缓有力的节奏勾起了那夜的回忆。他的目光紧盯着台上，见鬼的是谁偷了Steve的歌？除了Steve别人都不能用这首歌来跳舞。别人不能这么做，没人能...

舞台地板向两侧打开，胡思乱想的脑袋终于消停了下来。一般地板都是空着的，留着给Hawk做一些狂野肉欲的技术动作。但今天没有Hawk的表演安排，该死的这是怎么回事？一些钢管和栏杆从下面升了起来，一个披着白色斗篷的身影也随之出现，他站在那些道具中间，只留给观众一个侧脸。Tony咽了一口唾沫。这些栅栏和绯红屋里的一模一样，Steve曾围着它们...舔弄摩擦...挨着它们高潮...

Tony的膝盖开始颤抖，他倾身向前，汗湿的手掌撑在桌上，一手伸出去够威士忌杯子。酒杯被他攥得摇摇晃晃，暗色的液体微微起伏。音乐走过了序曲部分，烙印在他记忆中的有力鼓点开始响起。舞台上的人抬起手臂，斗篷大张，帅气地拖曳着布料，他转身随音乐舞动摇摆，动作性感优雅，美得令人心碎。他的皮肤像是覆盖在磐石上的丝绸，一举一动都闪烁着汗液的光彩。优美的线条堪称绝世珍宝，像是耀眼的星云般出现在他脑中，闪现在他眼前。

手中的玻璃杯被捏碎，Tony知道了。腹中燃起了熊熊烈火积蓄在下腹处，狂野的欲望冲向脑中，心脏仿佛被一只手紧紧地攥住。

_Steve。_

流浪者就是Steve。

整个房间安静了，所有人都被Steve所震慑吸引。白斗篷掉了下去，Tony窒息着轻声呻吟起来，他的膝盖一阵发软，整个人往沙发中沉去。Steve完美的胸膛上绑着一个白色皮甲，一个个金环在聚光灯下闪闪发亮。他的下身裹着件用更多白色皮带和金扣子做成的皮套裤，脖子上环着个带着金色铅环的白色皮领，和他二头肌与手腕处的手铐互相衬托。真是漂亮——这一切再配上他戴着的遮住头发和嘴唇的面罩，只留下一双漂亮的眼睛清晰可见。他的阴茎——没有勃起，Tony很仔细地观察到了——被几乎算得上是不存在的白色丝绸碎布条盖着，金色的线从他的会阴缠到大腿，向下穿到两个性感的臀瓣处。

太过下流，又如此纯洁。这简直...

_太...他妈的...性感了。_

Tony呼吸一滞，粗喘声泄了出来。一想到那条细长的线是他的舌头和Steve温软的处男肉体间的唯一阻隔...他忍不住想再次站起来，总有种冲动要喊出他的命令，让Steve按照他的喜好舞动...诱惑他一起体验共同的快感。不，不是诱惑，是吸引，是恳请，是乞求，是...Tony想乞求Steve，求着取悦他，求着占有他，求着对Steve做任何他想做的事，然后更多。上帝，他又晕乎了起来，血液从大脑直直冲向下身。他硬得发疼，阴茎上血管悸动的力度都快赶上心脏了。

但话没有说出来。他的目光紧锁在Steve身上，金发男人的动作逐渐和Tony教给他的舞姿重合，他的身体或舒展或弯曲，绕着栏杆和钢管尽情地舞动，双腿大张摩擦顶弄着柱体，惹火的姿势几乎要把Tony逼疯。健美躯体上的肌肉起伏有致，时而绷紧时而伸展，他和空气做着爱，操着底下观众该死的双眼。

黑暗深沉的怒火窜上喉间，他要把这操蛋的地方毁掉。除了 _他_ **没人** 能这么看Steve。这帮蠢蛋甚至都 _不配_ 和Steve呼吸同样的空气！

欲望混杂着狂怒再加上说不上来的心碎渴求，让他的身体不自禁颤抖起来。Steve不能再呆在舞台上，他知道这些杂种想从他身上得到什么！他们想用双手触碰他的肌肤，用他的身体满足他们的欲望，把他扑倒在地然后索取索取 **索取** ！多讽刺啊，他自己也在渴求同样的事。他现在明白了。他更了解Steve了，知道Steve永远不会原谅他——如果他...

到时间了，桌上的平板轻轻哔一声，一个窗口跳了出来。流浪者——Steve——可以开始被竞拍了。人群中开始窃窃私语起来，Tony恼怒地瞪视着屋里的人，看到几乎每个人都拿起平板输入了价格来赢取Steve。“由客户自由裁量”是他们唯一看中的东西，那几个字预示着谁出价最高，Steve的身体就归谁了。

_去.他.妈.的。_

Steve是 ** _他的_** 。

低吼一声，他的手指戳上了屏幕，急吼吼地输入密码开了价。他勾着嘴角势在必得地笑起来，没人能比他的价高。平板上的灯变成了绿色，说明了他是目前的最高价。满足和宽慰感出乎意料地充满了他的内心。Steve可以毫发无损地离开，不用被羞辱，不用被其他人沾染触碰。Tony觉得自己像个守卫骑士，如同一位英雄，一位他娘的超级英雄！

又看了Steve几分钟，他仍感到莫名的百感交集。Steve到底他妈的在想什么？这不是他了解的那个Steve，那个他越来越——这他妈算什么？他怎么能突然间就这么把自己卖出去？难道Steve没想过如果他趟了这趟浑水会怎么样吗？他就回不去了，永远也没法再变回到最初那个让Tony深深沦陷的甜蜜乐观的人儿。那双清澈的蔚蓝双眸会变得冷漠空洞...就像Tony每次鼓起勇气看向浴室镜中，那双盯着他的暗沉棕色眼睛一样。他不会让这样的事发生。

看到Tony出的价格后屋里的私语声逐渐大了起来，更有几个人怒吼着生气地扔下了平板。Tony志得意满起来，Steve是无价的，值得他付出一切。但那些人还在看着他，有几个甚至被Steve的表演弄得饥渴难耐，偷偷地抚摸起下身。Tony咒骂着，想把那些混账胖揍一顿。他憎恶别人看着他的Steve，憎恶别人享受着Steve的身体和眼睛带来的极致愉悦——...

上帝啊他的眼睛...他还没有看向观众席呢。Steve还没有把初次勾上Tony的目光献给别人。他不安地动了动，压下了想跑上前去把Steve拽走的冲动。他们分开还不到24小时，但他已经开始想念Steve的动作了。他想念他的微笑，想念他笑起来的声音。像是一副鲜活的画作，像是一尊雕塑杰作...如同欢乐的化身。

他甚至能听到自己的抽气声——Steve从他脱下的斗篷里抽出了一条长长的红色皮带，他优雅地把带子挂到领口，将其绑到一根钢管上。

然后音乐节奏变了，淡入淡出的效果衔接到那首Tony曾经用来把Steve推向狂野欲望边缘的歌曲，那曾使他舔舐钢管、与Tony一起套弄下身，直到两人一起迎来猛烈的高潮。

Tony怒吼，疼痛的欲望和狂暴在体内愈演愈烈，覆盖了他的满足宽慰。性欲铺天盖地地袭来，但这感觉...不对。看着他，却这样无助，Tony咬着舌头，然后尝到了血的味道。Steve用皮带把自己绑在钢管和栅栏上，身体大开，摆出各种诱人的姿势...先是靠着栏杆张开腿，弯下腰展示着他完美的双股，随着音乐和歌词挺动着腰臀...然后优雅潇洒地把皮带从栏杆顶部穿过，把它挂在上面，整个人靠着柱身，脚缠着黄铜栏杆，继续挺动身子，时不时用力弓着后背。灯光下他的汗液闪闪发亮，白色的皮制线带紧紧绕在他丰满的肌肉上，随着动作摩擦滑动。好像Steve在恳求被人买下，想要做一个沉陷欢愉的处男奴隶。

人群的反应越来越大，口哨声和下流话语此起彼伏。这帮low货。Tony再次低吼，想要起身上去结束这一切，一了百了——抱起Steve离开这里。Happy就等在车里，他和Steve可以回到他的别墅——

他平板上的灯突然闪成了红色，Tony瞪大了双眼，谁他妈 **敢** 比他价高？！他醉醺醺的大脑被一些奇怪的感情占据，整个人瞬间清醒起来，他粗暴地拽过平板看向竞价名单...

大声咒骂脱口而出。

Hammer。

 _没.他.妈.门。那个强奸犯别想碰Steve！_ Tony怒着输入了另一个更高的价码，很确定这个数只有福布斯富豪榜上前十的人才出得起的（他目前排名第四）。

歌曲将近尾声，Tony屏着呼吸，目光流连于Steve和平板上的绿灯之间。时间一秒一秒地流过，缓慢地折磨着他。

他得到Steve之后...哦上帝，会怎么样？这次合同上说他对Steve怎么样都可以，但他对此的感觉却和预料的不太一样。他并不感到胜利和满足，反而是担心、焦虑。他刚刚甩了Steve，都没和他说句话甚至连他妈一条短信也没发。Steve还会想要他吗？他又把Steve买下来了，就像上次。这不是Tony想要的，他想要Steve心甘情愿地把自己献给他，只是因为他想和Tony在一起，因为Tony爱他。

然后他发现自己无助地也想要Steve爱他。

音乐结束，Steve摆了个华丽地谢幕pose，双腿张得开开的，身体拱靠在管子上缓缓蹭动。

Tony盯着他，疯狂地希望Steve看向他：“看我，宝贝儿，来。”他嘶哑地低语。舞台慢慢下降，Steve直起身，朝观众席最后看了一眼。Tony站了起来，当Steve的目光和他相对时，他整个人都激动了起来。Steve认出了他，那双摄人的蔚蓝眸子因为震惊而睁大。Tony感到一把箭刺透了他的身体，让他完全迷失其中，忘了之前一切所想。他可以再见到Steve了，他们一会儿可以共同解决那些事。幸福感在心中绽放，紧紧地包裹着他的心脏。

直到他低下头看向平板屏幕。

灯变成了红色。

 

17\. Steve跪到舞台上，摘下面罩扔到了地上，无法抑制地颤抖着。Tony在这。见鬼的，Tony怎么会在这？他不应该来的，他甩了—— _放弃了_ （Steve纠正）——做自己的主顾！但是他今晚也没有买别人，为什么他会来？

双手还在抖，他解开领口的皮带向后扔去，捡起斗篷像个毯子一样披在身上走下舞台。Natasha站在那等着他。他对上她的双眼，她冲他点点头，Steve感到一股兴奋和期望袭上心头。有人买了他？

“Tony？”他低声问，一种从未有过的希冀正在啃咬着他的心脏。他们已经周旋得够久了，现在Steve改变了游戏规则，这次Tony可以完完全全地占有他，再次想要他。

Natasha缓缓摇头时，他的心枯萎了，身体逐渐冰凉。

“谁？”

“Justin Hammer。”Natasha说，声音冷淡平静，“他要在子夜屋见你。”

Steve眨了眨眼，他从没在子夜屋表演过，他心中泛起一阵寒意——那是间BDSM屋，Natasha经常在那里接待客人。他咬着唇看着她，好像这样就能得到帮助一样。她已经帮过他太多，给他找到这套白色细带服，并且教了他许多皮带的小花招。Clint当时听到Steve的要求后立刻就让他去找Natasha了。

她的目光柔和了下来，伸出一只手臂环住他，引着他走向私人电梯。“你不需要做任何自己不想做的，记住这点，牢记安全词。见到他的第一句话就把安全词告诉他，还有紧急按钮...”她的语调严肃，声音却很温柔，Steve努力地记住她告诉他的所有东西。当他被带到子夜屋前时，他又开始抖了起来。

Natasha捏了捏他的肩膀：“别做任何自己不想做的。”她重复，“甚至你的合同也不能强迫你。你是个自由人，Steve。”这真的让他冷静了下来，他感激地点点头。Natasha也点了下头，然后融入了黑暗的走廊中。他挺起胸膛，打开漆黑的大门走了进去。门关上前，他听到走廊传来轻轻的沙沙声——Coulson到了。如果有必要的话，他又多了一个保护者。

Steve迫使自己做了几个深呼吸，努力冷静自己。他看了看四周，把周围一切都记了下来。他第一次看到子夜屋时，只不过是匆匆一瞥——因为这里让他太过尴尬和震惊。很快他就要和这一切亲密接触了，所以最好趁自己还是一个人的时候先认清“地形”。

他裹着斗篷缓缓地在屋里走着，等待他的客人——Justin Hammer的到来。他对这个名字依稀有些印象，有关商业和刑事控告的，还有与政府的武器合同，这些是他在...查Tony的时候看到的。

Steve重重地吞咽，把Tony从脑中挥开。全都结束了。他专注地看着靠墙的柜子——上面排了很多性爱玩具，假阳具、肛塞以及各种样式型号的探头。他颤了颤，小心翼翼地伸出手摸了摸其中一个，几秒钟后他意识手中这个银色的家伙是铁质的。Steve想象了下这东西放进他身体内的感觉，一定冰凉、坚硬，他腹中不禁一阵翻涌。

他努力压制住心中那股恶心感，离开柜子走向酒吧。喝一杯或许会好受些。他看到了一整瓶Tony非常喜欢的苏格兰威士忌，尽管不愿想起他，Steve还是没有犹豫——给自己倒了杯双倍的琥珀色液体，像是Tony经常做的那样一口干掉。酒很烈，灼着他的喉咙，一路烧到了胃里，让他不禁剧烈咳嗽起来。他拿着酒杯站起，等了一会儿，直到脑袋开始晕眩。他看向屋内的另一个设备——上面有好多绳索皮带，其中还有一张像是病床的东西，用黑色皮革和铬钢制成。一杯酒远远不够，Steve又喝了两杯，终于觉得足够放松能够继续在屋里逛了。

他感到脑中嗡嗡作响。他知道自己不该喝那么多酒，这里的舞者们在工作时不能喝醉几乎是条不用明说的规矩了。会出事的，犯一个错他们或许就会受伤或者被迫做一些合同之外的事情。

但现在Steve真的已经不在乎了。他在一个黑色皮革软凳子上坐下，继续等待。酒精让他无法理智地控制思绪，所以Tony在他的脑中疯狂肆虐。他无法继续麻痹那股疼痛感，只好感受它的猖狂。他只是绝望地想知道究竟自己做了什么把Tony推开了。昨晚他们在绯红屋时，他是那么想和Tony在一起——现在也是，如果他肯对自己诚实些的话。但说真的，在这么一间满是鞭子和条棍的屋子里，谁又能不对自己说实话呢？这甚至不再是因为想报答Tony给他付了学费。Tony眼中强烈的感情改变了他——好像如果他不能碰Steve的话就会死掉一样。Steve看到了，于是缴械投降，想要被它吞噬。而后Tony那么霸道地触碰他，努力给Steve带来欢愉，想要他享受每个瞬间，一心一意地对待他。

哦上帝，Steve对任何人都没有过这样的感觉。他想告诉Tony自己的感受，告诉他自己喜欢Tony对他的身体、内心、理智所做的一切。

Steve想告诉Tony他爱他，这想法甚至一点都没有吓到他。当然了，他已经爱上了世界上最可望不可及的男人。这简直是开在Steve身上的玩笑，不是吗？可怜的穷小子Steve无可救药地爱上了英俊迷人的白马王子。

但是Tony——见过形形色色的人的他必然看到了Steve眼里的爱慕，可是他不想要。他一定认为Steve是在竭尽所能地装作爱Tony，然后以此利用他——这想法像是给了他的肚子一记重拳，让他觉得满眼苦涩刺痛。若是他能有机会再次和Tony说上话——Tony说过他们要谈谈——他会解释。

Steve战栗着呼了口气，在舌头上重重地咬了一下，想让眼中的刺痛消失。但是一切都结束了。他永远都不会再有解释的机会了。

嗡鸣声已成了忧伤的雾气，Steve真希望自己没有碰过酒。他站起身在屋中踱步，记下Natasha匆忙之中告诉他的那些东西，还有其他他查资料时见过的物品。其中有些他甚至想过要和Tony一起尝试的，如果Tony想的话。

不，别再想Tony了！Steve咬着牙走向吧台，准备找些别的喝，顺便看了下表。他的客人应该快到了。Steve看了眼自己的身体，吞下几口伏特加。他一点都没硬起来。也许在这个Hammer出现前他应该先让自己性奋起来，没人会喜欢一个冷淡的伴侣，而且他应该开始习惯和不喜欢的人在一起时也要硬起来的，是吧？

Steve回到矮凳旁跪到上面，把斗篷系好解放双手。隔着丁字裤，他轻轻抚摸起下身，试着在不想Tony的同时努力硬起来。绑在身上的皮带和索套实在太紧，把身体上的快感都挡在了外面。他想把他们脱掉，但又不知道Hammer会不会喜欢这样。他卖力地幻想所有的画面，却都无法像Tony那样给他带来温热的火花。

嗯...反正Hammer也不会知道Steve在脑中想着什么，只要他硬起来，其他也就不那么重要了？

叹了口气，他闭上眼，手指伸进丁字裤里撸着自己那只是想想Tony的名字就已半挺立的阴茎。昨晚的一切还记忆犹新，Steve放弃了抵抗——回想着Tony的身体、双手...他的嘴...哦上帝，Tony的嘴吻上Steve的硬挺，温暖潮湿，饥渴热望。那感觉无比美妙，是他此生从未体验过的愉悦。

瞬间Steve就变得犹如石头般坚硬。

现在他只需要继续保持，别射出来，别让对Tony的回忆占据他的全部心智。

他逗弄着自己，学着Tony经常做的那样，指尖轻触，摩擦着铃口。Steve喘息颤抖着，这感觉如此美妙，让他差点就射出来，他绷紧下颌，从高潮边缘把自己拉了回来。

他的客人怎么还没来？这么保持下去真的有点难...

_噢，Tony...我想你。_

走廊里传来的争吵声吓到了他，他本能地把手从内裤中缩了出来。含混的击打和咒骂声、更多的争吵传来，Steve认不出来声音的主人，然后他听到一个熟悉的声音：

“ ** _你别他妈妄想着靠近他哪怕一点点，你这操蛋的强奸犯！他是我的！！_** ”

Tony。

Tony在这。他来找自己了！

心怦怦地快速跳动起来，Steve手忙脚乱地起身冲向门口。还没到门边，门就被人向内撞开，两个手脚纠缠的男人倒在了地上。Tony和另一个人拳脚相加地扭打在一起，嘴中还骂骂咧咧的。Coulson也在，还有另外两名他队伍中的警卫Victoria和Carol，他们正努力分开缠打中的两人。Steve非常开心再见到Tony，他忍不住叫了他的名字。Tony猛地抬起头，目光疯狂地寻找着他。

Hammer——另一个人肯定是Justin Hammer了——趁他分神的瞬间一拳打到了Tony的下巴上。Steve怒火中烧，冲向前去给了Hammer太阳穴一肘把他挥开。Tony挣扎着站起来够向Steve，但Coulson突然介入从后面勒住了他的脖子。

“Steve！”Tony的声音粗嘎又热切，他抗拒着Coulson的桎梏，后者收紧手臂更用力地勒着Tony的喉咙。Steve冲他跑过去想要帮忙，这让Tony更激烈地反抗起来。

“Carol，把Steve带到他的化妆间去。Victoria，通知Fury我们要把这俩人带到他办公室。”尽管Tony还在挣扎，Coulson的声音仍和往常一样冷静。Steve摇了摇头，既不解又生气地躲开了Carol的手。

“不，我不想下去！Coulson，放开Tony！”Steve喊起来，他听到身边的Carol叹了口气，烦躁地嘟囔着什么坠入爱河的白痴们。女人和他差不多高，身材健壮又训练有素，很轻易就能把他弄走。但她犹豫了，看向Coulson。Steve趁机走回到Tony身边，握住他的手捏了捏。血从Tony口中慢慢渗了出来，Steve愤怒地低吼出声。Tony也握了握他的手，不再挣扎。

“你不会再疯了吧，Stark？需不需要我把你电晕扔地毯上让你自己流口水去？”Coulson声音虽小，却没人会质疑他的认真程度。Tony抱怨着同意，然后Coulson放开了他。他向前倾倒时Steve扶住他，他粗重地喘着气，Steve可以闻到他身上威士忌和愤怒汗液的味道。他小心翼翼地搀着他走到附近一个黑色的皮椅旁坐下。

Tony没有抬头看他，只是死命地抓着他的手不肯放开。Steve没说话，在他身边跪下，安静地等待着。

几分钟后一个哀怨的声音突然出现。

“你他妈玩我呢？见鬼的他凭什么想要Stark？我出的价最高！你！过来！立刻！”Justin Hammer也站了起来，对着Steve打个响指，像对待动物般叫他。

Steve皱着眉刚要开口，却被Tony抢先一步。一声低沉急躁的咆哮传入他耳中，他的心跳速率瞬间飙升，一眨眼Tony就闪到了Hammer跟前，Coulson根本来不及阻止，Tony一掌拍上了Hammer的鼻子，骨头碎裂的声音异常清晰。Coulson像个石头般呆立着，没说话。

Carol轻轻笑了起来：“反应慢了啊，Phil。”

Coulson嗤了一声：“怎么可能，我只是不想再听他干嚎了。就知道Stark会堵上他的嘴，而且我又不会因为打了客人而被Fury找麻烦。”

Victoria和Carol不约而同地笑了起来。Steve皱着眉站起来清了清喉咙。Tony没搭理他们，他冲着倒在地上的Hammer吐了口唾沫，然后猛地转身看向Steve。

“Steve。”他低喃，肿着一只眼，嘴唇上伤痕累累。他张开手臂，Steve冲进他怀中，吻上那双受伤的唇。Tony战栗着抱紧他，绝望地回吻：“对不起，对不起...我没法让他，没法让任何人拥有你，占有你。他是个混蛋，堕落的混蛋。对不起当初没有要你，只是我买下了你，却不想你后悔。想要毫无顾忌地和你在一起，想你...真抱歉，Steve，宝贝儿。我以为你会离开， _以为你走了。对不起，Steve，宝贝儿，爱你，我爱你。_ ”Tony贴着他的唇含糊不清地从一个个吻中挤出这些话。Steve觉得泪水在眼眶里打转，他努力扼制住抽泣。他说不出来话，感到太过不知所措——又回到Tony臂弯中的感觉棒极了。所以他又吻了他，让他的嘴唇代替自己把感情全部呈现给面前的男人。

有人在他们身后很响亮地清了清嗓子。Tony不高兴地呼口气挪开了嘴：“ _干嘛？_ ”

“上楼，现在。”Coulson的声音冷硬了些，令人无法反驳。

“操你的，业余警察。告诉Fury我会付比Hammer多10%的价格，而且Steve不会再在这工作了。”Tony的语调更激动强势了些。他没有等Coulson的回复，大概是终于认了出来他们所站的屋子——他紧抓着Steve的肩膀退后一步，瞪大了眼睛充满...惊恐：“那王八蛋要在这...要你！？”Tony咆哮着转身向Hammer冲去，用力地踢上他的身侧，几个警卫甚至都没想要拦他，“操你大爷的变态玩意儿！你他妈离他远点儿 _不许_ 再靠近他！！否则我会把你一刀刀 _剐_ 了 _埋掉_ ！！”Tony冲着地上已没了意识的人叫喊着，又吐口口水然后走回去抓住了Steve的手臂，“走，我们离开这。”

Steve整个人晕晕乎乎的，兴奋得不能自已，他任凭Tony把自己拉到了走廊上。他脸上的表情一定很不自然，因为Tony突然停下了脚步，握着他的双手与他面对面。

“我是说，你想跟我一起走吗，Steve？”Tony的声音低沉颤抖，“我没有买下你——我的意思是，我从Hammer那买了你，但我不想你因为我付了钱才跟我上床，我不希望你用身体报答我。因为——Steve？”Tony的声音低了八度叫出他的名字。他闭紧下巴，眼中有薄薄的一层泪水。

Steve伸出手去从Tony的发间穿过，把他拉得更近。几乎肌肤相贴，Steve望向Tony漂亮的暗色双眸中，清楚地道：“我爱你，Tony。求你...也爱我。带我离开这。”

Tony睁大了眼睛，沾着血迹的脸上绽放出一个明亮的笑容。Steve感觉自己的心都要被这个笑容融化了。“如果你和这见鬼的重力允许的话，我会把你横抱起来，像抱着新娘一样带你走出去。”Tony半开玩笑着说，一手搂过Steve的肩引着他走向电梯。

 

18\. 回别墅的一路上他们彼此亲吻抚摸，车里充斥着温柔的呢喃与笑声，还有他从未体会过的幸福感。Steve此刻在他的怀中，告诉Tony他爱他，想和他在一起。Tony小心地帮他脱下身上绑着的各种带子皮索，Steve说自己想留着它们时，他露出一个坏笑——他们的夜晚将会非常精彩。他把这一堆放在后座上，没有脱下Steve那块漂亮的白绸子，用白斗篷把他裹了起来，同时还得努力抵抗着Steve各种诱人的小花招，以防在车里就一泻千里。

“还有几分钟就到了，宝贝儿。”Tony抵着Steve柔软的红唇低喃，双手在抱着自己的金发男人背上来回抚摸。Steve也摸遍了他的全身，离别墅越近，手上的小动作就越多，低声说着他有多么想要Tony，他是如何不想再继续等下去了。“我的床，美人儿，非常大，有很多软绵舒适的枕头和被单，你会希望融化其中的...”他咬住了他的唇，Steve流露出一声愉悦的轻叹，低吟着第十次伸出手去探进Tony的裤子里。他轻轻地拉过他的手，带着微笑吻了吻他的指尖：“很快...再等等，很快就到了...我想给你最好的。”

Tony是认真的。他此生从未对自己如此诚恳过——尤其是今天早上他想象着应该有个人在Steve第一次时是与他做爱。显然在那之前的无数浪漫约会和晚餐可以先等一等了，但Tony觉得Steve应该对之后再进行那些不会太介意。哦天... _之后_ ！一想到Steve明早还会在他身边，再之后也不会离开，这简直就和与他做爱同样令人疯狂沦陷。

他们终于到了Tony的地方，Steve睁大眼睛、张着嘴发出一声可爱又带敬畏的“哦”。他嘴角顽皮的弧度让Tony等不及地把他带进了屋，对他保证如果他愿意的话，明早会领着他好好参观。尽管他想着未来三天两人都会在床上度过——如果可能的话。

到Tony卧室剩下的路程都是模糊一片，像是在车里看着沿途景观一般。Steve每走几米就要把Tony推到墙上饥渴地吻他，要不然就是Tony推他，他们为彼此弓起身体，下身坚硬，蓄势待发。

到了卧室门口，Tony把Steve拽了进去，走向大床。两人在床边坐下交换深吻，Steve揪着Tony的衣服把他脱的只剩下内裤和扣领衬衫。蓝色光亮闪现，但Steve好像并没注意到。Tony很感激自己还有几分钟才用解释它，他动手解开Steve的斗篷将其脱下。“Tony？”Steve抵着他的唇低喃，带有疑问的轻语让Tony退后，抬头看他。

“怎么了？你饿了？如果你想的话我可以叫些吃的。还是你想先洗澡？我这有棒极了的淋浴房，顶喷花洒，16个墙喷，可提供地热，里面还有个长椅。”Steve的手指点住Tony的嘴唇，Tony吻了吻它们，叹气道，“你想要什么，Steve？任何东西，只要你说出来，它们就是你的。”

Steve摇了摇头，微笑越来越柔，显然是喜欢听Tony叫他的名字：“会疼吗？”他不安地咬着下唇，手指更紧地攥住Tony的上臂。

Tony的心漏跳一拍，焦虑爬上了他的胸口。天，他太想把一切做好，让Steve除了快感什么也感觉不到...但是...第一次是不可能一点都不疼的。“我们慢慢来，Steve。我们拥有世界上所有的时间。”他抬起手揉了揉Steve的头发，拉过他吻了下，然后又是一吻，“我会让你很舒服的，我保证。”

Steve对着他微笑起来，抬起手也抚弄Tony的头发：“我知道。我爱你，相信你。”Steve给予他爱意的声音就和听到Steve相信他一样甜，“但是...”

操，这些该死的“但是”们。

“我希望我们两个人...”Steve的手从他头发上滑下，拂过胡须继续向下，指尖在衬衫领口的纽扣处顿住，“...全部赤裸。”他轻轻挑开扣子，声音小到几乎听不见，可是在Tony听来却是震耳欲聋，“求你？我想要我们肌肤相贴，完完全全的。”他的手指下移，然后停住——Steve望向Tony眼中，寻求他的准许。如果他没有这么不安，Tony会笑话这个小处男能提出这么放荡的建议。

紧张地吞咽了下，他放在Steve发间的手覆上了Steve的手。金发男人的微笑有一瞬间的颤抖，令Tony的心口一阵疼痛。Steve逐渐退开，害怕自己要被拒绝。Tony飞快地抓住他的手，带着他一起解开了下一个纽扣。“好。”Tony轻声道，把自己的信任给予Steve，彻底缴械投降，“完完全全。”

他为自己赢来了一个灿烂的微笑，他们的手指一起笨拙地摸索着解开Tony剩下的扣子，Steve开心地小声笑起来。很快扣子全都开了，Steve伸出两只强壮温暖的手掌放在布料间，慢慢地将衣服从Tony的肩膀退到手臂。爱抚般的触碰让Tony敏感地打了个冷颤；这是自从那件事后...第一次有人碰到那里。

现在剩下的唯一阻隔就是他的紧身背心。暗蓝色的光柔柔地跳动着，Steve仿佛被催眠般盯着它。慢慢地，好像怕吓到Tony似的，他伸手握住了背心边缘，等着Tony同意。Tony点点头，然后他很快地抬起了布料。“就是拜托...别被吓着——”

随着背心被拉起，Steve的回答消了音；Tony抬起手臂脱下了衣服。正要放下手时，胸口的轻抚令他惊讶地抽了口气...还带着点快感。Steve的指尖非常轻柔地拂在心头，环着圆形的装置绕着圈。他做好了最坏的准备低下头，Steve却没盯着弧形反应堆——正睁着大大的双眼高兴地望着Tony。

“谢谢你。”他低声道，“我——我知道这是你的隐私。谢谢你这么信任我让我看到它。如果你愿意，如果——如果可以的话，”Steve磕磕巴巴地说，往他胸口边靠了靠，“我想听听它的故事。但是...”他又靠近些，低下头。Tony摒住了呼吸。“现在...我只想...”两人间再无缝隙，Steve张开唇，伸出软软的舌头舔上Tony的乳头。

“Steve！哦天，对！”Tony喊出声，闭上眼享受着Steve的吮吸。Tony很喜欢这样，非常地想念——他从未对哪个情人足够信任到愿意让他们看到反应堆的地步，所以他的胸口也就悲哀地一直被忽视。此刻它们正极力地吸引着注意力，在Steve嘴下挺立起来，每舔吮一下Tony都会拱起身子，“哦操就这样咬它们！”阴茎随着触碰滴出前液。Steve慢慢地向前压去，Tony躺倒在床上。

Steve继续跟他的乳头奋斗着，嘴对付一边，手指对付另一边，直到Tony动着身体恳求出声。好像Steve把两人的位置弄反了，他喘着气推开Steve，攥住内裤道：“见鬼的，小处男。我以为我才是要占有你的那个！”Steve咧嘴笑起来，Tony也笑出声，脱下内裤，然后慢慢褪下Steve那件金白相间的绸料丁字裤，两手抱住Steve翻了个个儿。Tony轻松地把他钉在床上，手脚相缠。

“那就占有我，Tony。”Steve说，声音中的紧张背叛了他故作轻松、带有一丝微笑的表情，“求你，我想要你。”咽了口口水，Tony低下头舔上Steve脖颈，感受他喉间的起伏。“天Tony，求你！”他挺起身，摩擦着两人的下身。Tony简直再一次置身天堂，敞开心思尽情享受两人赤裸相对、肌肤相贴的湿滑感。“Tony...”Steve低语，Tony靠上前去吻他的唇，差点错过后来的话，“ _...与我共舞Tony，求你？_ ”

操。当然。他怎么可能会拒绝Steve这样的恳求？他翻身到一旁，拉着他两人靠在床头板上，把Steve沉入一堆小山包似的枕头中，让他尽可能地舒服。“我马上回来，美人儿。”Tony又偷了几个吻后跳下床，从床头柜上拿下一瓶润滑液，草莓味，他的最爱；又抓了一把安全套，把它们塞在枕头下然后在Steve身边躺了下来。

Steve在取悦自己，轻抚全身，学着Tony的样子逗弄着阴茎——轻柔短暂地撸几下，摩擦湿漉漉的铃口。Tony咧嘴笑起来：“跟我学了点东西，嗯？”他调戏道。

回答他的是一抹从脸上蔓延至整个身体的红晕，Tony只能呻吟着感谢神明给这个世界创造了一个叫做Steve的杰作，而且他是完全属于Tony的。这仍然让他感觉眩晕，他必须得把自己晃醒重回现实。他继续盯着在他身下身体大张的男人，下身蠢蠢欲动，再也等不下去了。

简直惊艳。

“好了。”Tony咕哝，低下身亲吻金发男人，接着给他解释了一些事情。弹开手中的润滑液盖子，他往手指上挤了些稠稠的膏状物，揉了揉让它们暖些，“我要用手指打开你的身体了。我会帮你含一下，让你先在我手指上高潮一次——彻底放松下来。这样可以吗，甜心？”Tony倒是真的紧张地有点发抖，担心会伤到爱人。

Steve低吟，热切地点点头，为他把那双完美的腿张得更开。Tony再次更用力地吻上他，黏滑的指尖顺着Steve身体向下游走，逗弄着他的乳尖和肌肉纹路，为Steve挤出的充满快感的柔声喘息而心花怒放。舌头探入金发男人的唇间，Tony的手环住他的阴茎缓慢撸动，小东西在他的碰触下起身敬礼。Steve弓着身子惊叫出声，Tony差点射出来：“哦天，这真是世上最美妙的声音了，Steve。”他咬牙道，挪着身子跪到Steve两腿中间。身下人咬着唇，喉间呛回更多细碎的声音。Tony的手顿住，“哦不，别扼制自己的声音啊，美人儿。”Tony粗声笑起来，“我这隔音效果很好。”他稍稍用力地撸着Steve的阴茎，“为我唱起来。”再次，Steve拱起身子尖叫出声；Tony的下巴差点掉下来，他绷着肩膀用力捏住自己下身的根部，“操，yeah，太美了...”

他让注意力都放在Steve身上，把自己的快感压了下去。他不情愿地放开金发人儿的硬挺，往手上挤了更多润滑液后向Steve双股间探去：“为我打开身体。”他用膝盖拱开Steve的大腿，听着他满足地叹口气，开心地任他动作。但是当Tony的指尖擦过他的褶皱时，Steve抽着气身子紧张地绷了起来。

“嘘...为我放松...”Tony柔声哄道，微微用力按着他的穴口，在周围画着圈。Steve颤抖着仰起头，腿张得更开，“很好...为了我乖乖的。”Tony表扬着，往后挪了挪矮下身子，在身下人的双腿间趴好。阴茎蹭着柔软的床单，他不得不强迫自己别挺动下身，不然在一切开始前他就会射出来，“我的手指要进去了，可以吗？”Steve紧闭着双眼点点头，Tony慢慢地将指尖探入其中。一声火热的呻吟从他体内泄出——都是因为Steve紧致的内壁颤抖包裹着他的感觉。天，他的阴茎插到这里！？他真得会爽死吧。Tony咬着牙把手指埋得更深，轻轻在里面翻搅。Steve呜咽着挺动胯部，他安抚地吻上他的大腿。“想停下的话就告诉我。”他突然道。

Steve猛地抬起头，蓝绿色的眼睛不安地大睁：“不，不，求你别停。”他咬着唇，Tony得更努力才控制自己别顶弄下身，“感觉很好...”Steve低咽，躺了回去。Tony洋洋得意地露出一个坏笑。

“等下就好，美人儿。”他慢慢地深入，在里面缓缓转动手指帮Steve打开身体。他不敢现在就撸动或含入Steve的硬挺，得继续等待良机，不能让Steve太快射出来。

这几分钟Tony仅仅是用一根手指在里面搅动，亲吻、对身下的爱人呢喃着热辣的赞美。Steve逐渐变得不安分起来——他的身体紧张地抖动，然后终于抬起头看向Tony眼中：“多点...求你，我需要更多...”Tony咬着唇点头，这声恳求对他来说简直是通向高潮的特快高速路，他得坚持住，让Steve有个完美的初体验。

“再放松点，深呼吸。”Tony开口，抽出食指与中指一起探入Steve体内。金发男人哀叹着从床上惊起，Tony温柔地压下他的腰胯，把他定在身下，“伤到你了吗？”他从牙齿间挤出句话，但Steve摇了摇头，紧攥住身下的床单努力地不让自己在Tony手指上顶弄。

“再多点....想要更多，Tony！”Steve低吟，Tony的体内涌出一片快感的火花，“我受得住， _求你_ ，Tony...”他没有回答，却加入了第三根手指，另一只手环住Steve的阴茎慢慢握紧。进入三根手指后，他开始轻轻撸动Steve的硬挺。

Steve在他手下喊出声，他能感到手中柱体上跳动的脉搏。很快他停止了撸动，紧紧攥住柱身底部，防止他射出来。“Tony！”Steve抬头叫起来，“怎么了！？感觉好棒，我想要...”

Tony吻了吻Steve的腿，轻轻舔咬在嫩肉上，插在Steve体内和环住他阴茎的手一动一动，“还不行，不行...还有别的...很快，会感觉更棒的，我保证。”Tony的话语一片模糊，他觉得自己醉了，有史以来最妙的醉感。Steve是独一无二的，他的手指就几乎令他疯狂。他微笑着看Steve在他身下不安地蠕动，抓着被单喘息地吐出失望。

过了一阵两人都冷静下来，Tony只是舔吻着Steve腰腿内侧，嘟囔着从其他情人那听来的却从未相信过的各式浪漫情话。“你真完美，简直神奇。上帝，我永远都这么想要你。Steve，你好美。”

Steve没搭话，他不停地动着身子想要获得更多Tony给予他的快感。棕发男人轻轻微笑，躲闪着身下人的努力，直到Steve在他手中稍微软了些。“现在，”他咧嘴道，“再来更多？”

“天，是的！”

“坚持下，宝贝儿。”Tony笑看着Steve的双手死死地抓住床单，“很好。”他的三根手指在男人身体中翻搅，然后一下子顶到深处。Steve疼得叫出了声，但Tony已经准备好了——他把Steve软下来的阴茎含进嘴里，一直让他顶到喉咙深处。Steve疼痛的喊声立刻转成了愉悦的呻吟，下身在他唇间迅速挺立抽搐起来。

Tony再次抽插，弯曲着手指探得更深——当然是在寻找那个小点儿。他嘴上缓缓吞吐，直到感觉柱身肿胀硬到了极致。他抬眼看向Steve，顿住不动，Steve失望地咕哝着向下望来。两人目光相对，Tony开始蹭动那甜蜜的突起，同时继续吮吸舔弄。

Steve脸上的表情和他泄出的声音会永远成为Tony自慰时的性幻想。金发男人摄人的双眼睁大，双唇轻轻分开，他惊叫呻吟，比以往的反应更响亮、高亢、持久。Tony嘴中满含着硬挺低吟，开始发动攻击——饥渴地吮吸他的阴茎，抽动手指一次次刮到Steve敏感的一点上。“Tony——噢上帝...Tony，Tony， _TONY！TONY！！_ ”

Steve在床上尖叫着挺起身子，猛烈地射进了Tony嘴里。Tony舔吸着将嘴中的精液咽下，手指抽插地更快，从Steve体内榨出最后一滴液体。等到Steve大口喘息呻吟、颤抖瘫软着躺回床上时，Tony才小心地抽回手指，舌头轻柔地在他稍软下来的阴茎上画着圈，用身前的快感安抚身后手指离开身体的些许疼痛。

Tony重重地咬了下舌头分散注意力，希望自己能不去磨蹭床单，可惜以失败告终——他又舔又吻Steve全身的时候，下身往床垫上顶弄了几次。他强迫自己爬起来覆上Steve，身下人呻吟着搂住他，寻求着吻和拥抱。

“Tony， _哦上帝，我从来没_ ——这么厉害...操……”Steve大口喘气，身子仍然在敏感地发抖。Tony从心底里感到开心，不仅是因为Steve，更是因为自己——很骄傲自己能给Steve这样极致的体验，再说了他们甚至还没真操呢。

“Tony？怎么了？”Steve皱着眉触摸他的唇，Tony这才意识到自己在皱眉。

“要给你几分钟恢复下，然后我 _需要_ ——”Tony咽了口唾沫，“和你做爱。”这不是操，这是两个相爱的人用身体来分享爱意。他的声音低沉沙哑，身下的Steve因此而战栗。

“求你，Tony，现在...”Steve深吻他，张开双腿，两手向下滑去鼓励着Tony进入他的腿间。Tony忍不住低吟，阴茎硬得发疼。“需要你，想要你...与我做爱，Tony。”Steve抬头看着他，漂亮的双眸中闪烁着的感情和需求令Tony心口又紧又胀。

除了点头外他什么也做不了。他伸手到枕头下摸索安全套，包装在灯光下闪着光，Steve抬手握住它。

“你安全吗？”Steve轻声问。Tony点头，他每六周都会检查一次。问题下的暗示让他不由自主睁大了眼睛，带着伤疤的胸口爬上一阵可怕却是他心甘情愿忍受的希冀。Steve微笑，“那就别用...”

Tony疯狂地吻住他，饱含赞美和谢意，顺手扔掉了安全套。不能再完美了，两人之间毫无阻隔！他探出手摸寻润滑剂，打开瓶盖挤出根本没必要的数量，他只是希望尽可能地容易些，让Steve多多享受。他给自己做着润滑，由下至上地涂好液体后握住硬挺沿着Steve的下身滑过双球，直到没入完美圆润的双丘间。他轻叹一声，将顶端推至金发男人的穴口处，然后抬起头小心地看着自己的爱人。

“摸你自己，轻缓着撸。”Tony粗声道，“这会分散一下注意力，不用那么难受。”他直起身子一手撑在Steve腿上，看着男人听话地遵从——他开始慢慢抚摸自己的勃起，敏感地忍不住颤抖起来。Tony舔了舔唇，开始轻轻地将龟头推入Steve体内。身下人闭着眼呼吸一滞；他顿住，从牙关间挤出：“深呼吸，继续摸自己，没事儿的，我保证。一会儿就会舒服起来。”Steve深深地吸了口气，Tony继续进入，直到整个顶端都插了进去。包裹着他的紧致括约肌一下下地痉挛收缩，他受不了地翻起眼睛低喃：“哦我的老天， _Steeeeve_...”他低下头看着Steve继续深呼吸着逗弄自己，整张脸认真地皱了起来，“继续这样，继续放松...”Tony缓缓向更深处挺进，双手捏住Steve双腿，拇指在他的皮肤上画着圈。这热度，这紧密的湿热...Tony开始失控，浅浅抽插了一下。Steve挺着身子叫了出来...Tony惊讶地看着Steve的硬挺瞬间变得更加性奋。

“Tony！Yes！”Steve惊喘道，更快地撸动阴茎。Tony和自己做着抗争，拼命不让自己随心所欲地用力挺进更深处。

“冷静点，我不想伤到你。”Tony咕哝着，但Steve已经抬起了腰臀想让他进的更深。

“感觉好棒，Tony——再多些...求你！我 _需要_ 更多...”

 _啊啊啊，上帝，这样的恳求。_ Tony对他毫无抵抗力。他分开膝盖挪了下身子，将Steve的双腿架到肩膀上，然后闭上眼探向前去给了那唇舌一个湿漉漉的深吻，在他身上支撑着自己。

“Tony！”夹在两人身体间的手仍然套弄着阴茎，他的名字被Steve用饥渴的声音叫出来——他咬住Steve的下唇猛地一个挺进。Steve叫喊着把他绞地更紧，Tony急促地喘一口气，挣扎着防止自己射出来。Steve一只手伸入他发间，另一只仍然在阴茎上动作着。金发男人抬起腿与Tony的相碰，后者终于屈服，开始了一次次的抽插。

Steve的身体十分紧，在他身下热辣湿滑，整个人几乎被折成两半般接受着Tony有力的挺进。“不想...第一次的时候...这么粗暴...抱歉...抱歉...”Tony喘息道，但Steve一个吻堵住了他的嘴，用上了舌头和牙齿，火辣狂野。

“别停，拜托Tony！啊啊，上帝啊好爽——你太硬了，进得这么深...再用点力...更深些！”Steve此刻的喊声很大，Tony觉得自己要疯了。他抓住男人的双腿卖力地操进他体内，时不时地轻轻抽插研磨。“那里！噢我的天Tony那里——”Steve尖叫，Tony对着那个小点展开了强烈的攻势，汗都渗了出来，他迫切地想再次将Steve送上高峰。他自己也到了高潮边缘所以...

“Tony碰我！哦嗯嗯求你，摸我！”Steve放开下身抓住Tony的手，拉着他握住坚硬的肉棒。Tony的呻吟响亮绵长，他感受着Steve在他手下的硬度和濡湿，滴着前液。“带我射出来... _带我射出来！_ ”Steve双手向下伸去按住Tony的臀部，鼓励着捏了捏他。Tony气喘吁吁地爆了粗口，一边激动地说着各种海誓山盟一边粗野地撸着Steve的性器，自己硬到发疼的硕大深深地戳刺进他的后穴。

“ _哦~~~操就这样，fuck yeah, fuck yeah！_ 要让你射得该死的爽！操他妈的上帝，Steve你真他妈的性感！每天，每夜，都这样，永远，永远哦老天Steve yeah！为我射出来吧，宝贝儿！射得猛点，对着我的脸来！”Tony的自制力完全消失，他在Steve身上几近癫狂，把Steve的阴茎对准自己的嘴，手上撸动和下身抽插的频率基本一致，口中咆哮道：“让我看到你有多爱我，Steve！想要你的精液，来射给我！”他的囊袋一阵收缩，“操——！天，我他妈要射了，宝贝儿！跟我一起， _跟我一起射出来Steve！_ ”他感觉高潮要将他撕碎了，Steve狂乱地喊着他的名字，颤抖着用火热的拥抱把即将分崩离析的他挽救了回来，湿咸温热的液体洒上他的双唇和胸口。Tony最后操弄了几下，直至两人都成功越过了边缘逐渐回归平静。

Tony撑着身体的双臂剧烈地抖动——他尝试着慢慢抽离Steve的身体，适应着四肢的力度然后在他身旁躺倒。他此刻就像被快感生吞活剥了一样，幸福感在体内扩散，仿佛灵魂中也有个方舟反应堆般。Steve也在颤抖，看得Tony真是心旷神怡。他用整个身体把金发男人包裹得严严实实，甜蜜轻柔地吻他，口中呢喃着的不再是空白而无意的赞美与爱意。Steve回给他几个软软的羞涩笑容，洁白的牙齿和眸中的亮光把Tony迷得神魂颠倒。他在那双眼里看到的是爱情，只为Tony存在的爱情。他知道自己也正是如此。

无视了Steve无声的抗议，他起身找了块热乎乎的湿毛巾给两人清理了下，然后拉过被单和自己一起再次把Steve裹住。Steve转过身也抱住他。他们像在对方的羽翼下避世般缠绵拥吻，一遍又一遍，迷迷糊糊地交换着甜言蜜语，直到睡意将两人一同拥入怀中。

 

19\. 尾声：一年后...

随着他们的相处时间变长，闪电式的恋爱演变成了一种更深刻有意义的感情。明天即是两人于Mon Coeur初次相见的一年纪念日了，Tony此生从未如此开心如意过。

尽心尽力地追求Steve六个月后——在他四十多年的生命中第一次这么认真——Tony终于说服他搬进别墅与他同住。之后一切都棒极了，晚上的时候他们挤在沙发上看俗气的电影，或是到画廊欣赏艺术品，又或者环游世界。Tony从不吝惜为Steve花些“爱的投资”，但一直记得要小心地问下是否“太过”或“不太够”。他明白Steve不想被他包养。Steve坚持继续上学，Tony真心实意地支持他的选择。实际上，两人第一次过情人节的时候Steve送了Tony一张私密的自画像，Tony用最高档的木材做了镀金框架将其裱了起来挂在工作室中。

他把这张图设成了所有电子设备的桌面，包括电视。于是每次打开电视时Steve脸上都会爬上一抹红晕，这也是Tony一直没把它换掉的原因之一。Tony想让Steve明白他对自己有多重要。

所以在初见面一年纪念日的前一天，Tony有个非常特殊的计划。Steve说过不想要太过铺张奢侈或离谱的礼物——不过Tony基本只擅长这样的安排。所以当然了，他把这要求当做一个挑战，上帝，他真是爱死了——Steve不断地给他各式挑战，总让他不得不用另一种方式思考和看待问题，一直吊着他的胃口。一年来这样的刺激感不曾有一点消散，Tony知道它大概永远都不会消散。

所以今晚是如此的与众不同。

下午的时候Tony到学校接了Steve，用一个吻和微笑作为解释，然后他直接开车出城，向北进了山。晚上会有一场壮观的流星雨，Tony想让Steve看到在纽约无法见到的星星。

一栋隐蔽的山中小屋，一顿精美的野餐配上燃得温暖热烈的顶楼火焰，再加上浪漫的香槟和散落于各种物事间的草莓。Tony脸上的微笑简直停不下来，他总是不停地触碰Steve，为了即将拿出的另一个小东西感到无比兴奋...

那个被安稳地置于Tony衣兜里，躺在一个小小天鹅绒盒子中的...


End file.
